Ich werde dich retten!
by Schokicooky
Summary: Chris hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit, aber er vergisst sie vollkommen, als sich der Unfall in Edonia ereignet. Piers holte seinen Captain wieder zurück und versucht ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu erinnern...doch dann läuft alles schief... Aber es gab doch noch ein Versprechen zwischen den beiden...ChrisxPiers mit etwas ChrisXWesker, yaoi,rape,sad and a lot of love :D
1. Versuch eines neuen Startes

_**Autor:**Ich weiß auch nicht, ich musste einfach eine Story über die beiden schreiben. Ich finde die so süüüß :3. Und was Capcom angeht...just fuck you. Das Ende von Re6 über Chris, dass ging ja mal gar nicht! Wie können die es sich wagen -.- Aber naja...meine Story ist so ähnlich, wie re6 bis zu einer bestimmten Stelle, ab da läuft es dann komplett anders ab. Ich wollte die Gefühle, die die beiden Kämpfer empfunden haben müssen, genauer beschreiben, weil mal ganz ehrlich... was war das den bestimmte? Nach 6 Monaten einfach 'Hallo, du wirst unser Captain und fertig?'. Mach ich ja auch immer -.-_

_**Pairing:**_ _Chris x Piers_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Leider gehören mir kein von beiden ;( Alles gehört zu Capcom..._

_**Summary:**__Chris hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit, aber er vergisst sie vollkommen, als sich der Unfall in Edonia ereignet. Piers holte seinen Captain wieder zurück und versucht ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu erinnern...doch dann läuft alles schief. Aber es gab doch noch ein Versprechen zwischen den beiden..._

* * *

**Chapter:1 Versuch eines neuen Startes**

Jetzt ist es schon sehr lange her, seitdem Chris endlich Wesker getötet hatte und nun sein Leben einen neuen Start geben kann. Er ist immer noch in der BSAA und konnte Jill sicher vor Wesker retten. Obwohl die beiden für die gleiche Organisation arbeiten, haben sie so gut wie gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Das macht Chris nicht viel aus, denn jetzt hat er jemand neues kennengelernt, den er komplett respektiert und achtet. Piers Nivans ist sein Name. Piers ist ein Soldat von ihm, denn Chris hat es endlich zum Captain geschafft und wird von allen respektiert, besonders von Piers. Sie verbindet ein ganz besonderes Band.

Chris führt sein Team so an, als ob es seine Familie wäre. Man könnte sogar sagen seine einzige.

„Unsere Aufgabe ist es gegen den Bioterrorismus zu kämpfen und das können wir nur, wenn alle zusammenhalten!" sagt Chris seinem Team.

„Niemand ist entbehrlich!" sagte Piers Chris Satz hinterher. Chris legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Genau!" lächelte er. „Und jetzt teilt euch in 3 Gruppen auf, wir werden gleich ausrücken!" Während sein Team sich aufteilte, ging Chris noch zu einen neuem Teammitglied. „Du bist der Neue, oder?" fragte er den nervösen kleinen Kerl.

„Ja Sir, Finn Macauley, Sir!" stellte er sich vor und salutierte vor Chris.

„Ich weiß das du nervös bist Finn, aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, denn deine Kameraden stehen immer hinter dir!" und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Piers starrte ohne große Emotion die Hand seines Captains auf Finn´s Schulter an. Er entspannend sich wieder als Chris die Hand von Finn´s Schulter tat.

„Ja Sir! Ich werde mein bestes geben!" Chris lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen letzten Klaps auf der Schulter, bevor er dann ging. Finn wendete sich Piers zu. „Ist er immer so unglaublich?" fragte er Piers mit einem strahlen im Gesicht. Piers sagt nichts und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. _‚Tch, was bildet der sich den ein!'_ dachte Piers total eifersüchtig. Niemand darf seinen Captain so loben! Nur er. Finn guckte ihn verwirrt hinterher und folgte ihm dann ganz dezent.

xXx

Weiter auf der Mission trafen sie eine Frau, die sehr verdächtig aussah. Chris gab Finn den Auftrag auf ihr aufzupassen, aber flüsterte noch zu Piers, dass er auch noch ein Auge auf ihr haben solle. Und diese Vorsicht von Chris war nicht unbegründet.  
Ada lockte sie in einer Falle. Da Chris voran ging und Piers immer dicht hinter ihm war, konnten sie der Falle gerade noch entkommen. Der Rest seiner Soldaten waren gefangen. Sie standen vor schweren Gitterstäben und Ada trat aus ihrem Versteck.

„Danke fürs aufpassen! Hier ist noch ein kleines Andenken an mich." grinste sie und warf dann eine Kugel in den Käfig. Sie enthielt kleine Spritzen, die mit dem neuen C-Virus gefüllt waren. Alle eingeschlossenen Soldaten wurden getroffen und infiziert.

Chris musste langsam zugucken, wie seine infizierten Soldaten sich in Kokons verwandelten. „Nein…nein…NEIN VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" schrie er und sah wie Finn langsam in Flammen auf ging. „Finn, du musst durchhalten! Es darf so nicht enden…"

Finn stand langsam auf und ging in die Richtung seines Captains. „Cap..tain…" er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Chris versuchte seine hat zu erreichen, aber die Gitterstäbe waren einfach im Weg. Bevor er Finn´s Hand greifen konnte, verwandelte sich Finn vollständig in einen Kokon. Chris fiel auf seine Knie und konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Piers sah wie etwas aus Finn´s Kokon schlüpfte. „Wir müssen abhauen!" sagte er in einem etwas strengeren Ton zu Chris. Chris war immer noch traumatisiert und schaute zu wie dieses -etwas- ausschlüpfte. Langsam öffneten sich die Gitterstäbe und Chris stand auf. „Jetzt! Wir müssen weg!" schrie Piers nun fast. Beide zielten auf das Monster, was aus Finn geschlüpft war, aber Chris konnte einfach nicht schießen.

Das Monster rannte auf ihn zu und schlug ihm mit seinem Eisenharten Arm gegen Piers. Beide fielen zu Boden und bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnten, wurde Chris auch schon von dem Monster gepackt und gegen die Wand gehämmert. „ARGH!" schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Nun hielt ihm das Monster gegen die Wand und holte nochmal für einen Schlag aus, der Chris zum Blut spucken brachte. „ARGHHhhh…!" Chris spürt wie zwei Rippen in seinem Körper zerbrachen und ihm langsam das Schreien schwerer fiel. Das Monster schlug noch einmal gegen ihn. „AHHhhh…!" nun waren es vier gebrochene Rippen und der Solarplexus wurde ebenso von dem Monster getroffen. Chris lief das Blut von seinen Lippen runter. Er fühlte sich gerade so, als ob ein Felsbrocken auf ihn drauf gefallen wäre, doch dann spürte er, wie das Monster ihn mit voller Kraft gegen seinen Eisenharten Schädel zog und dann zurück gegen die Wand schleuderte. „Ahhh…" entfuhr es ihm nur noch. Der Schmerz machte Chris langsam fertig. Er hatte noch nicht mal mehr die Kraft irgendwas zu schreien oder gar etwas zu sagen. Der Solarplexus raubte ihm den Atem und die Rippen quälten ihn weiterhin mit qualvollen schmerzen. Durch die Wucht, womit ihm das Monster getroffen hatte, prahlte er von der Wand wieder ab und spürte noch einen weiteren Schlag des Monsters den ihm zu Boden schlug. Er prahlte mit dem Kopf zu erst auf und man konnte ein lautes knacken hören. „Nggnnhh…" winselte er... Er lag am Boden und sah nur noch Sterne. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen, die sich vor seinen Augen verbreitete. Ebenso spürte er, wie Blut von seinem Kopf lief und eine Pfütze bildete. Reglos lag er am Boden.

„CHRIS!" Piers stand endlich auf seinen Beinen und sah wie Chris am Boden lag. Er verschoss sein ganzes Magazin und versuchte so, das Monster zurück zu drängen. Schnell packte er die Weste von seinem Captain und zog ihn langsam vom Monster weg. Chris konnte nicht mehr lange sein Bewusstsein behalten und schloss langsam seine Augen. Der Lärm von der Maschinenwaffe wurde langsam stumm und der Schmerz verflog. Das letzte an was er dachte war Piers und hoffte das wenigstens er sicher und unverletzt die Mission überstand.

xXx

Piers saß am Bett seines Captains und machte sich Vorwürfe ohne Ende. Nur weil er nicht stark genug war lag jetzt seine wichtigste Person im Krankenhaus…bewusstlos. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass sie nicht wissen, ob Chris überhaupt noch wach werden würde. Die Verletzungen die Chris erleidet hatte, sind einfach zu heftig. Piers sah zum Boden und versucht die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Bitte nicht Captain…ich brauche dich doch…du darfst mir jetzt nicht wegsterben…_Chris_!" Piers klang so verzweifelt. Er wollte das einfach nicht hinnehmen und dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Erinnerung in den Kopf.

„_Ich habe so viele tolle Sachen von Ihnen gehört, Captain! Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn Sie mir einiges aus Ihrem Leben erzählen würden?" fragte Piers mit einem strahlen in seinen Augen._

„_Warum möchtest du das unbedingt wissen?" guckte ihn der ältere verdutzt an._

„_Ich möchte einmal genauso gut werden, wie Sie Captain! Und mich würde Ihre Vergangenheit sehr interessieren…" antwortete er doch etwas errötet._

„_Vielleicht ein anderes mal, Piers. Meine Vergangenheit ist nicht so toll, wie du sie zu glauben scheinst!" und lächelte seinen Soldaten an._

„_Aber sie werden es mir auf jeden fall erzählen, ja?" stocherte er nach._

„_Ja aber nur wenn du mich duzt!" ein breites grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit._

„_Alles klar Captain! Ich werde aber noch darauf zurückkommen!" zwinkerte er seinem Captain zu._

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern…?" er weiß, das es dumm war mit seinem Captain zu reden, wenn er im Koma liegt, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er es doch machen muss. „Damals als ich dich gefragt hatte, ob du mir etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählen würdest?" er sah wieder auf. „Du musst dieses Versprechen noch halten!"

Er blieb noch eine sehr lange Zeit im Krankenhaus, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Ärzte machten ihm drauf aufmerksam, dass er doch lieber nach Hause gehen solle, damit er sich etwas ausruhen kann, denn Chris würde wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr aufwachen. Also gab sich der Soldat geschlagen und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Morgen früh würde er wieder zu seinem Captain fahren.

xXx

Es war sehr früh morgens, um genau zu sein 6 Uhr. Man hörte das quietschen des Bettes und man konnte ein leichtes schmerzhaftes stöhnen hören. Der Captain ist endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht.

„Nnnngh…wa…" langsam machte er seine Augen auf und sah die weiße Decke. Seine Augen schlossen sich nochmal um sie dann wieder langsam aufzumachen. „Wo…bin ich?" fragend dreht er seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und analysierte seine Umgebung. „Krankenhaus?" er versucht sich im Bett hinzusetzen, aber die schmerzen von seinen gebrochenen Rippen hinderten ihn dabei. „Ahh…was ist…passiert?" der verletzte Mann wusste nicht was los war, aber fühlte starke Schuldgefühle in sich. „Warum bin ich hier?" sein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob eine Stahlmauer auf ihn drauf gefallen wäre. Schnell kam er zu einem Entschluss…"Ich muss hier weg!"

Unter qualvollen schmerzen stand er von seinem Bett auf und sah sich um. Er bemerkte, dass sein kompletter Oberkörper mit Verbändern eingebunden war und er nur seine Boxershorts an hatte. Sein Blick schweifte umher und blieb bei einem Schrank stehen. Schnell machte er diesen auf und sah ein paar Sachen die anscheinend für ihn waren. Ohne drüber nachzudecken zog er sich an und nahm das Portmonee, was ebenso darin lag mit. Er guckte rein und holte einen Personalausweis raus. Nun ging der brünette zu einen Spiegel, um das Bild mit seinem Aussehen zu vergleichen. „Mhm…das müsste dann wohl meiner sein…'Chris Redfield'." Und ging wieder zurück zum Schrank, um zu gucken ob da noch etwas anderes drin lag, was ihm gehöre. „Okay ich heiße Chris Redfield…aber ich weiß immer noch nicht was passiert ist…aber vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht wissen." Mit festem Entschluss ging er nun aus seinem Zimmer. Vorsichtig guckte er umher um nicht entdeckt zu werden und macht sich langsam Richtung Freiheit. Er weiß zwar nicht wo er ist und wo er hin soll, aber nichts kann ihm davon abhalten von diesem Ort zu flüchten. Irgendetwas ist passiert! Seine Schuldgefühle in ihm, fressen ihn von innen aus auf. Er will nicht wissen was passiert ist, nein, er muss so schnell wie möglich _weg_!


	2. Eine verlorene Person

**_Autor:_**_ Hihi, hier ist ein weiterer Chapter :) Ich hatte eigentlich vor die Story, die das Spiel betrifft kürzer zu schreiben, aber es wird wohl doch länger sein, als gedacht. Ich hoffe das ist nicht weiter schlimm._

**Disclaimer:**_Es gehört immer noch alles zu Capcom...;(_

_**Warnings:**_ _Bis jetzt kommt noch nichts vor, was...mhm... schlimm sein könnte ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eine verlorene Person**

„Man ey, ich hätte einfach im Krankenhaus übernachten sollen!" fluchte Piers vor sich hin, als er endlich am Krankenhaus ankam. Der Verkehr ist morgens früh immer so schlimm, dass die meisten zu spät kommen. Diesmal ist sogar noch ein Unfall passiert, wodurch Piers über eine ganze Stunde später ankam. „Naja wenigstens bin ich jetzt angekommen!" lächelte er ermuntert. Es ist jetzt 7 Uhr. Piers fragt sich selbst warum er so früh schon im Krankenhaus ist, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühle gehabt, dass er jetzt ganz schnell dahin muss.

Er grüßt die Krankenschwestern die sich morgens früh schon um die Patienten kümmern und klopft an Chris´s Zimmer an. _‚Vielleicht ist er ja schon aufgewacht, als ich zu Hause war.' _dachte sich Piers. Er ging rein und findet nur ein leeres Bett vor sich. „Was zur Hölle…?" er wurde ein bisschen unruhig. Vielleicht hatte eine Krankenschwester gesehen, dass Chris schon längst wach war und hat ihn vielleicht zu weitere Untersuchungen geschickt. Eilig öffnete er die Tür und sah wie eine Krankenschwester gerade eintreten wollte.

„Oh mein Gott…Entschuldigung!" sagte er erschrocken.

„Uff…ist nicht so schlimm, sie haben mich nur etwas erschrocken!" lächelte sie ihn an.

„Aber gut, dass ich sie gerade erwische! Ich habe da eine Frage. Die Person die hier im Zimmer liegt… ist sie gerade bei irgendeiner Untersuchung?". Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der junge Soldat eine schlimme Vorahnung.

„Nein, das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein. Der Patient ist schon seit längerem in einem Koma." schaute sie ihn verdutzt an.

„Was…aber er liegt nicht mehr in seinem Bett!" da kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee und er stürmte zurück ins Zimmer. Die Krankenschwester sah ihm hinterher, bis sie dann selbst hinein ging.

Piers öffnete den Schrank, wo er die Sachen seines Captains ordentlich reingelegt hatte. Nichts war mehr da…Seine Kleidung, sein Portmonee oder seine Schlüssel. Alles war weg.

„Haben sie gesehen wie Chris das Zimmer verlassen hatte?" drehte er sich zu der Krankenschwester.

„Nein…" antwortet sie in einen verwirrten Tonfall.

„Was?! Aber er ist doch noch verletzt! Irgendjemand muss doch gesehen haben, wie er das Zimmer verlassen hat!" seine Stimmt wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich doch! Ich allein habe doch nichts gesehen. Vielleicht hat einer meiner Kollegen deinen Freund gesehen." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst schon die Antwort kannte.

„Das hoffe ich doch!".

„Bitte folgen sie mir." sie ging aus Chris Zimmer raus, gefolgt von Piers.

Sie sah einen Arzt und sprach ihn sofort an.

„Hallo Herr Doktor! Ich habe da eine Frage…"

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er.

„Haben Sie einen gewissen Chris Redfield untersucht?"

„Nein, wieso?" Piers sah schwarz und merkte langsam wie seine Beine weich wurden.

„Unzwar ist er irgendwann heute morgen aufgewacht und ist dann abgehauen." Erklärt sie in einen ruhigen Tonfall.

„Unmöglich…seine Verletzungen sind noch zu ernst, dass er überhaupt aufstehen könnte!" der Arzt sah seine Kollegin fassungslos an.

‚_Scheiße…was mache ich den jetzt nur?!'_ fluchte Piers in seinen Gedanken.

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden! Sagen sie der Rezeption bescheid und fragen Sie sie auch gleich, ob sie den verletzten Patienten gesehen haben!" die Krankenschwester machte sich eilig auf den Weg.

‚_Scheiße verdammt!'_

„Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!" sprach der Arzt beruhigen auf den verzweifelten Soldaten ein. „Alles wir wieder gut, ihm wird nichts passieren". Piers konnte nur nicken.

xXx

„AHhhh…Scheiße verdammt…" flüsterte Chris und hielt sich seine Rippen. Die Verletzungen machten ihn wirklich zu schaffen. Er weiß dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten kann und hielt Ausschau nach einem Platz, wo er sich für einen Moment ausruhen könnte und da fiel es ihm im Blick. Ein Hotel! Der verletzte Captain würde sich für eine Weile da niederlassen bis er weiß, was er als nächstes machen würde. Er ging in das Hotel rein.

„Guten Tag!" grüßte Chris die Frau an der Rezeption und versuchte sich nicht seine Verletzungen anmerken zu lassen.

„Hallo, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer…ich denke vorerst für eine Nacht.".

„Können sie gerne haben und wenn sie noch länger bleiben möchten, können sie mir Bescheid sagen, okay?" und hielt ihm einen Zimmerschlüssel entgegen.

„Ich danke ihnen!" Chris begab sich nun zum Aufzug.

‚_Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Wo ich wohne, was ich vorher gemacht habe…was mache ich den jetzt nur?' _dachte er verzweifelt nach. ‚_Sind in solchen Momenten ein Neustart Denkbar? Naja mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig'_. Als er seine Etage erreicht hatte, suchte er nach seinem Zimmer und trat ein. Der brünette legte seine Sachen auf einen Tisch, zog sich die Jacke aus und legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett_. ‚Genau, ab morgen suche ich mir eine Arbeitsstelle und eine neue Wohnung.'_ mit diesem Gedanken schloss er seine Augen und begrüßte den wohlverdienten schlaf.

xXx

Der junge Soldat stand nun vor dem Krankenhaus und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Was sollte er tun um seinen Captain zu finden? Er weiß nicht wann oder wohin er geflüchtet ist und genauso weiß er nicht, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet. Vielleicht ist er auf der Straße zusammengebrochen und stirbt gerade in diesem Moment. _‚Aber warum nur…?'_ Nun ist Piers komplett fertig und wusste überhaupt _nichts_ mehr. Dann spürte er wie etwas in seiner Tasche vibriert.

„Oh man, wer ist das den schon wieder? Und besonders um diese Uhrzeit…" fragte er sich in einem an genervten Ton. Er holte sein Handy raus und lass die SMS, die er gerade bekommen hatte. „'Wie geht es unseren Captain? Gruß Marco'" Piers seufzte…wie soll er das wissen, wenn er noch nicht mal seinen Captain erreichen kann…doch dann…

„NA KLAR!" schrie Piers auf und jubelte schon fast. „Ich kann ihn doch auf seinem Handy erreichen! Och bitte bitte hab es dabei!" eilig suchte er nach der Handynummer von Chris.

_-Piep-_

‚_Komm schon…das ist meine einzige Chance…'_

_-Pieep-_

‚_Geh schon ran…'_

_-Pieeep-_

„…ja…hallo?" fragte eine verwirrte Stimme.

„Hallo Captain! Ich bin es, Piers!" innerlich freute sich Piers schon einen Wolf.

„Tut mir Leid, hier ist nicht Mr. Redfield…" antwortet die Stimme.

„Was..? Wer ist den dran?" innerlich wünschte er sich jetzt gerade den Tot! Er stand so kurz davor herauszufinden, wo sein Captain ist!

„Die allgemeine Verwaltung der BSAA." Sagte die Stimme nur matt.

„WAS?! Warum hat Chris sein Handy nicht bei sich!?" sagte er nun wütend.

„Die BSAA dachte er bräuchte das vorerst nicht im Krankenhaus und könnten sich so ein paar Informationen von seinem Handy ziehen." erklärte sie.

„Na klasse…die BSAA hat mal wieder alles gerettet…die Helden." Sagte Piers in sarkastischen Ton.

„Wieso? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Ich komme vorbei und erkläre alles…" So legte Piers auf und steckte sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche. ‚_Warum…Warum nur… ist er geflüchtet?'_. Er würde jetzt alles tun um nach Chris zu suchen und um die Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen, aber leider muss er erst der BSAA Bericht erstatten. Schon wieder Zeit die verstreicht…er ist es langsam satt. Er will doch nur seinen Captain Sicher und Gesund bei sich wiederhaben. Ist das zu viel verlangt?

xXx

„AHHH!" schrie Chris als er seine Augen aufriss und im Bett kerzengerade saß. Nachdem er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, bemerkte er den stechenden Schmerz und krümmte sich zusammen, seine Arme um seine Rippen gelegt. „Ahhahha…" er keuchte nach Luft. „Was war das für ein Traum?!" der verletzte Mann analysierte seine Umgebung und fühlte sich wieder sicher. „Warum haben so viele in meinem Traum rumgeschriehen? War es nur ein böser Traum oder war es eine Erinnerung?" aus irgendeinen Grund zittert er nun am ganzem Körper. „I-ich…ich gehe mir am besten einen Kippen." kam er zu dem Entschluss. „Alkohol soll immer dagegen helfen." Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging dann aus seinem Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg zu einer Bar, hielt er noch kurz an einem Kiosk an. Er wollte sich noch schnell eine Zeitung kaufen, um am nächsten Tag anzufangen, einen Job zu suchen, ebenso wie eine Wohnung. Er könnte es sich nicht leisten, die ganze Zeit in einem Hotel zu wohnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er auch eine ganz arme Person und versucht mit seinem Leben abzuschließen nur um dann herauszufinden, dass er dann doch wieder kämpft. Ach alles machte für ihn einfach keinen Sinn mehr. _‚Scheiß auf alles und fang einfach ein neues Leben an. Vielleicht wollte ich das ja sogar von Anfang an' _dachte er sich. Indirekt hatte er ja auch Recht, aber er wollte es nicht so machen, nicht ohne seine Erinnerungen. Seine Vergangenheit war der Kern seines Lebens. Durch sie wurde er erst zu dem Mann, der er jetzt ist. Aber das nützt ihm nichts, wenn er sich nicht bald wieder erinnern würde. Ironie des Schicksals.

„Urghhh…" Und er müsste noch dringend zur Apotheke, ein paar Schmerztabletten holen.

xXx

Piers erklärte der BSAA was passiert ist. Nach einer langen Unterhaltung kamen sie dann zu dem Entschluss Chris Redfield aufzuspüren und dann herauszufinden, warum er geflüchtet ist. Die Informationen die sie bis jetzt besitzen reichen nicht aus, um etwas genaueres über ihn auszusagen. Piers war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Er dachte sich, dass er so selbst die Möglichkeit hat, es auf seine Weise zu regeln. Immerhin ist es sein Captain.


	3. Das langersehnte wiedersehen

_**Autor: **Hier ist der 3. Chapter :) Man sollte jetzt merken, dass ich schon etwas die Story umgeschrieben hat und endlich wird es mal ein kleines bisschen spannend ^~^_

**_Warnings:_**_ Okay, es gibt eine "anmach"- szene und...okay man kann es noch freundschaftlich sehen ;) Also wer manXman nicht mag, sollte lieber nicht den folgenden Chapter lesen :3_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Das langersehnte wiedersehen**_

Chris Redfield hat ein komplett neues Leben angefangen. Er hat nun einen Job und eine neue Wohnung, wie er es von Anfang an vorhatte. Es ist eine typische Eigenschaft von ihm, das zu erreichen was er will. Nun sind 6 Monate vergangen. Seine Wunden sind in der ganzen Zeit sehr gut verheilt. Er arbeitet in einer Bar als Kellner und ist bei den Gästen wirklich sehr beliebt. Bei Männchen als auch Weibchen. Seine Wohnung hingegen war ein sehr kleines Apartment für eine Person. Noch konnte er sich nichts Teures leisten, aber das machte ihn nicht so viel aus. Aber nach der ganzen Zeit kann er sich noch immer an nichts erinnern, aber dennoch hat er öfters die gleichen Alpträume und konnte es sich nicht erklären, also hatte er sich entschieden es einfach hinzunehmen. Er dachte sich, dass er es in irgendeiner Hinsicht verdient hatte. Jeden Abend ging er mit der gleichen Angst ins Bett, wieder diesen Alptraum zu bekommen. Manche Nächte war er sogar so fertig, von dem Schlafmangel das er nichts träumte. In den ganzen 6 Monaten vermisste Chris jemanden…er wusste nicht wer diese Person war, aber in seinen Alpträumen, hört er ihn _immer _nach ihm schreien. Und nachdem er diesen Schrei hörte, wachte er auf…der Traum endete immer gleich.

„ARGHH!" Chris riss die Augen auf und bewegte sich sofort in eine sitzende Position. Ein Bein gestreckt, das andere angewinkelt mit seinem rechten Arm drauf gestützt. Sein Kopf lag in seinem Arm und schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. „Nein, nicht schon wieder…" er atmete tief „…ich will doch einfach nur in Ruhe mein Leben leben…". Er hob seinen Kopf hoch und schaute auf die Uhr. „14 Uhr…mhm…Zeit arbeiten zu gehen." Und so stand Chris auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich für seine Arbeit fertig zu machen. Chris hatte gestern noch Überstunden gemacht und konnte dadurch heute etwas länger schlafen. Sein Chef meinte er müsste nur für 6 Stunden arbeiten kommen. „Nach der Arbeit gehe ich was trinken…die Nacht war einfach wieder zu heftig…". Der übermüdete Mann betrachtete sich noch im Spiegel und ging dann duschen.

xXx

„ENDLICH!" Piers reißte seine Tür, von seiner Wohnung auf und rannte in die Richtung seines Autos. Er hatte vor kurzem einen Anruf von der BSAA gekriegt, mit der Information, dass sie Chris Redfield aufgespürt hatten. Piers sagte sofort, dass er sich persönlich drum kümmern würde. Sein Captain befand sich nicht weit weg, vom Standort seines alten Zuhauses. Es waren nur 3 Stunden Autofahrt entfernt, aber trotzdem fragte sich Piers warum Chris so weit weg war? Die BSAA hatten ihn endlich durch die Anmeldung eines neuen Jobs entdeckt. In der Zeit müsste er die ganze Zeit schwarzgearbeitet haben, zumindestens war es die einzige Erklärung, die sie sich geben konnten. Aber bevor sich Piers auf dem Weg zu Chris machen konnte, muss er noch vorher zur BSAA. Er weiß selbst nicht warum, wahrscheinlich wollten sie mit ihm besprechen, wie sie am besten an Chris ran gehen, aber Piers hatte sich da schon längst was einfallen lassen. Dennoch muss er dahin.

„Ich komme zu dir, Chris!" der junge Soldat war Feuer und Flamme. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er Chris in der ganzen langen Zeit _so_ sehr vermisst hat. Teilweise hatte er sogar von ihm geträumt, wie er ihn im Arm hält und nicht mehr loslässt. Als er dann wach wurde, fühlte sein Herz sich so an, als ob es gleich aufhören würde zu schlagen. Nun hat er endlich die Möglichkeit gehabt, seinen Träum war werden zu lassen. Das lässt er sich nicht entgehen!

xXx

Chris hatte mal wieder einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und ist nun unterwegs zu einer Bar. Er wurde wieder mal von einem Mann belästigt. Das passiert zwar jetzt schon öfters, aber wirklich gewöhnen, kann er sich nicht daran. Das seltsame ist, dass alle die ihn begrabscht hatten, die gleichen Vorstellungen haben, wieso er so schüchtern und Hand zahm reagierte.

_Chris hatte gerade jemanden bedient, als er einen Klaps auf seinem Hintern spürte. Er drehte sich um und wurde rot im Gesicht. Weil er wie immer nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, ging er zurück und stellte sich hinter der Theke. Der Mann der ihn gerade angefasst hatte, folgte ihm._

„_Mhm…du scheinst wohl oft von Männer angepackt zu werden, huh?" Sagte er mit einem dreckigen grinsen im Gesicht._

„_Ja, wenn solche Vögel wie du es bist, es unbedingt nötig haben, Männer zu begrabschen, kann ich doch nichts für!" konterte Chris dem perversen Mann._

„_Nein, du bist was Besonderes…anscheinend wurdest du auf sowas trainiert. Obwohl du muskulös bist, reagierst du wie ein Mädchen.". Der Mann betrachtete Chris ganz genau, um zu sehen wie er nun reagiert._

„_Ich weiß nichts!" Chris schaute mit hochrotem Kopf die Gläser an, die er gerade sauber machte. Lügen tut er ja nicht wirklich. Er kann sich ja immer noch an nichts erinnern, aber anscheinend sein Körper. Der Mann hatte nicht unrecht._

„_Ach komm, dass kannst du mir nicht erzählen!" der Mann fasste mit seine Hand auf sein Kinn und drückte dann sein Gesicht näher zu sich, damit Chris ihn wieder anschaute. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr deine Reaktionen mich anmachen. Egal wer es war, er war dumm genug dich aufzugeben."_

„_Ich weiß wirklich von nichts!" Chris schlug die hat des perversen weg und nahm sofort abstand, damit er ihn nicht wieder packen kann._

„_Na na na, dass war aber nicht brav von dir!" der Mann grinste noch dreckiger als vorher._

„_Gibt es hier ein Problem?" nun mischte sich der Chef von Chris ein._

_Der Mann grinste Chris an. „Nein, ich werde ein anderes mal wiederkommen!" und ging dann weg von der Theke._

„_Mensch Chris! Du musst endlich lernen dich zu wehren!" redete sein Chef auf ihn ein._

„_Ich weiß, Chef…aber ich kann einfach nicht, ich meine das sind doch unsere Gäste!" protestierte Chris._

„_Sowas sind für mich keine Gäste, die meine Angestellten belästigen. Du weiß, dass ich nicht immer da bin um dir zu helfen, Chris!" versuchte er weiter Chris etwas einzureden._

„_Ich weiß, Chef. Ich komme schon klar damit und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich muss weiter meine Gäste bedienen." Und ging von der Theke weg._

Chris setzte sich in eine Bar und bestellte sich gleich mal einen kurzen. Den hat er sich nun verdient. _‚Was meinen die ganzen Männer nur…? Wenn ich mich doch bloß erinnern könnte' _dachte sich Chris. Als die Kellnerin ihm sein Getränk gab, trank er es sofort aus und wollte nun ein Glass Gin Tonic haben. Die Kellnerin ging wieder weg und brachte ihm wieder sein Getränk. Diesmal ließ er sich etwas mehr Zeit beim trinken. Neben ihm roch er etwas zu essen und sah einen jungen Burschen. Der Mann dreht sich zu ihm.

„Das Essen ist nicht besonders gut hier…nicht so wie Zuhause." Chris widmete sich wieder seinem Getränk zu und trank es leer. _‚Was will der den? Ich kenn ihn doch gar nicht'_ und mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und ging zum Ausgang. Chris merkte das Piers ihm hinterher sah. _‚Wohl wieder ein perverser, huh?"_ dachte er. Chris spürt dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ein Mann stand vor ihm.

„Du?!" verwirrt guckte er den Mann an.

„Hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich dir bis hierher folge, was?". Es war schon wieder dieser perverse Mann von heute Nachmittag. Chris wurde zwar schon oft belästigt, aber er wurde noch nie von jemanden nach der Arbeit verfolgt!

„Verschwinde, ich bin nicht mehr am arbeiten!" und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Der Mann grinste und packte Chris an seine Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich hin. Der brünette schlug dann wieder aus Reflex die Hand weg.

„Dir muss man wohl wieder Manieren beibringen!" und der Mann holte aus um Chris ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Noch bevor er ihn traf, wurde er festgehalten.

„So und du verschwindest mal ganz schnell hier!" bedrohte Piers den Mann.

„Mal wieder Glück gehabt, mein Süßer! Aber ich werde wieder kommen." Der Mann Zwinkerte Chris noch zu und verließ die Bar. _Ohjaa,_ man konnte Piers seinen Hass ansehen. Der Typ hat es sich doch tatsächlich gewagt, seinen Chris ‚_Süßer_' zu nennen. Sein Captain hingegen scheint noch zu versuchen mit der Situation, die gerade passiert ist klar zu kommen. Man konnte es ihm vom Gesicht ablesen.

„Ich danke dir, kleiner!" sagte Chris mit einem lächeln und wollte dann gehen.

Piers hielt ihm fest. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass _Chris Redfield_ mal in so einem Drecksloch landen würde!". _‚Wieso hat er sich so leicht anfassen lassen?!' _Er betonte den Namen besonders.

„Wer bist du!?" Chris sah ihn fassungslos an und setzte sich hin, um erstmal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Piers setzte sich ebenfalls hin. „Piers…" _‚Warum erkennt er mich nicht? Hat er seine Erinnerungen verloren?' _„…Piers Nivans". „Sagt mir nichts…" sagte Chris. Er fragt sich gerade woher Piers ihn kennen soll. Ob er wohl irgendwas über seine Vergangenheit weiß?

„Okay…" er holte sein Handy raus und suchte ein Bild „…und wie ist es hiermit? Sagt dir das was?". Chris sah sich das Bild an „Was ist das?" fragte er. „Du scheinst dich ja wirklich an nichts zu erinnern, oder?". Sein Captain sah ratlos weiter das Bild an. „Bioterrorismus." Piers wollte versuchen Chris an irgendwas zu erinnern, doch anscheinend funktioniert nichts, aber aufgeben stand nicht zur Option.

Chris sah ein Bild…nein eine Erinnerung…ein Mann. „Bio…" und da war es schon wieder, doch diesmal leidet der Mann. Chris bekam starke Kopfschmerzen. „Ahhh…" stöhnte er vor schmerzen auf. Obwohl Chris schmerzen hatte, wurde Piers einfach nur wütend. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sein Captain _ihn_ vergessen hat.

„Du kannst nicht vor deiner Vergangenheit wegrennen! Egal was machst." Der Soldat setzte Chris unter Druck.

„Wer bist du?! Was soll das?!" verzweifelt versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen, aber die Schmerzen machen ihn verrückt.

„Okay…du erkennst mich nicht." Piers wurde nur umso wütender. Er suchte die Bilder seiner getöteten Kameraden. „Was ist mit denen?" Seinem Captain wurde es zu viel, er wollte nicht mehr hingucken. „Sieh es dir an!" Chris wendete seinen Blick ab. Piers war angepisst. „SIEH ES DIR AN!" er haute auf den Tisch, stand auf und fuchtelte mit dem Handy vor Chris Augen rum. „Das waren _deine_ Männer, die unter _deinem _Kommando starben!" Chris schmerzen wurden schlimmer. „Du musst dich erinnern…nein…du _schuldest_ es ihnen dich daran zu erinnern!" Piers hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. „Sonst war _alles _um sonst!".

„Naagghh!" seine schmerzen wurden unerträglich und plötzlich sah er, wie eine Dunkelheit sich vor seinen Augen breit machte. Seine Augen rollten sich nach hinten und bevor er sein Bewusstsein verlor, sah er noch diesen einen leidenden Mann und kippte um.

„Chris!" Piers fing ihn noch schnell auf, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug. „Was ist passiert?!" doch er sah, dass Chris nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war. „Ist das…meine Schuld?" Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn und er hatte nicht gemerkt wie schlecht es Chris ging, als er versucht hatte, ihn sich mit Gewalt erinnern zu lassen. „Warum muss ich dir eigentlich immer so viele Schmerzen zufügen?" flüsterte Piers. „Aber diesmal werde ich dich nicht alleine lassen!" der Soldat nahm von seinem Captain den Arm, legte ihn um seine Schulter und verließ dann, mit ihm zusammen die Bar.

xXx

Piers hatte Chris in seinem Bett gelegt. Leider ist er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht. Der Soldat machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er der Grund war, warum Chris jetzt bewusstlos ist. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte Chris's Gesicht. Er fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar, danach über seine Wange und hielt ihm dann am Kinn. Obwohl sein Captain bewusstlos ist, fühlt sich Piers fröhlich. Endlich hat er die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben wieder. Er kann wieder für ihn da sein, ihn berühren, seine Wärme spüren. Diese 6 Monate waren für Piers die schlimmsten aller Zeiten. Es gab nicht einen Tag, wo er nicht an Chris gedacht hatte, wo er nicht alles gegeben hat, um ihn zu finden. Doch jetzt muss er sich keine Sorgen machen.

„Ngnn…ne….nei..n" murmelte Chris in seinem schlaf und bewegte sich unkontrolliert im Bett. Piers reagiert sofort und packte seine Hand. Diesmal ist er für Chris da.

„Chris, ich bin da!" redete er beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Nee..in,… aufhö..ren" winselte Chris schon fast. Piers festigte den griff seiner Hand.

„Chris, wach auf, du träumst!" sagte Piers mit einem ernsteren Ton.

„Neein…bit..te nicht!" er bewegte sich heftiger im Bett.

„Chris!" sagte er laut seinen Namen.

„NEINN!" brüllte Chris, als er sich plötzlich im Bett hinsetzte, sein griff um Piers Hand Eisenhart. Schweiß ließ ihm von der Stirn runter und sein Atem war sehr schwer. Erst jetzt merkt er langsam, was er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Er sah Piers an und dann wieder weg, löste seinen Griff und zog seine Beine zu seinem Körper, um seine Arme darüber zu verschrecken und seinen Kopf darin zu senken.

„Alles ist gut, Chris, jetzt ist es vorbei." Piers legte seine Arme, um seinen Captain und zog ihn näher zu seinem Körper. Er streichelte sein Haar, als er spürte wie Chris am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Wovon hast du geträumt?" fragte er sanft.

„So schlimm, wie dieses mal war es noch nie…" seine Stimme war verängstigt „…ich höre Menschen schreien, spüre Schmerz und höre dann jemanden nach mir rufen. Doch diesmal sah ich einer der Männer, die geschriehen hatten…es war dieser leidende Mann, den ich in der Bar, als Erinnerung gesehen hatte."

„Als Erinnerung gesehen?"stocherte Piers nach.

„Ja, als du mir einiges erklärt hattest, sah ich ein Bild, nein, eine Erinnerung. Der Mann war am leiden, aber ich weiß nicht warum." erkläre Chris.

‚_Am besten sag ich ihm keine weiteren Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit, wer weiß was dann passieren wird.'_ Piers will seinen Captain nicht noch einmal verletzen. „Hattest du den Traum öfters gehabt?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Ja seit 6 Monaten schon…ich denke, ich habe es verdient mit diesem Traum zu leiden." Chris hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht aus seiner Position bewegt. Er genoss es wie der junge Soldat ihn ‚bemutterte'. In der ganzen Zeit, hatte er niemanden gehabt, womit er reden konnte oder der für ihn da war. Chris hatte sich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt, aber zu spüren wie gut es sich anfühlt, darauf würde er nicht mehr so schnell verzichten. Er kuschelte sich näher an Piers's Körper. Chris fühlte sich in seiner Nähe wohl und spürte, dass sie in der Vergangenheit eine besondere ‚Beziehung' hatten.

‚_Also hatte er genau so viel gelitten wie ich…warum habe ich ihm das nur angetan…'_ Piers bereute es so sehr. Sein Captain war noch mehr als nur fertig. Er hatte versucht ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber wurde immer wieder von seinen Träumen geplagt. „Sag das nicht…" streichelte er ihn weiter übers Haar.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?" fragte er mit seinem Kopf auf Piers Torso.

„Sieh dich um, wir sind in deinem Apartment." lächelte er ein bisschen.

„Was…?" er löste sich von Piers und sah sich um. Jap, der Soldat bereute seine Entscheidung der Wortwahl. Er wollte seinen Captain doch noch etwas länger im Arm haben. „Woher wusstest du wo ich wohne?".

„Die BSAA hat mir die Adresse durchgegeben, Captain." lächelte er ihn an.

„Captain?" schaute er ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja, du bist mein Captain!"

„Was?! _Never_!" mit dem Kopf schüttelnd sah er weg von seinem Soldat.

„Aber doch, du bist es!" seine Hände auf seinen Schultern. Chris schaute ihn wieder an. „_Du_ bist _mein_ Captain!".

„Aber warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?! Was ist _passiert_?!"

„Tut mir Leid, Captain, aber wir müssen wohl warten, bis die Erinnerungen von selbst wiederkommen. Das letzte mal, als ich es versucht hatte dich an etwas zu erinnern, bist du Bewusstlos geworden!" der Soldat würde ihm gerne helfen, will aber nicht das gleich Ergebnis, wie in der Bar haben.

„Und warum hast du oder die BSAA mich aufgespürt?" fragte er nun nach um wenigstens das in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Die BSAA hat eine Mission für uns beide und ich, weil…" die Wörter blieben unausgesprochen. Er konnte ihm noch nicht sagen, dass Piers ihn brauchte, nicht wenn seine Erinnerungen noch fehlen.

„Weil…?" stocherte er nach.

„Nein, jetzt ist es noch nicht an der Zeit." Man konnte die Enttäuschung seines Captains sehen. „Ruh dich jetzt weiter aus, wir müssen bald auf eine Mission."

„Aber ich kann nicht! Ich hab hier einen Job und eine Wohnung! Egal was ich vorher gemacht hatte, ich kann doch mein jetziges leben nicht aufgeben!" protestiert Chris.

„Captain, du weißt nicht für was du gekämpft hast! Probier es doch so lange aus bis du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast!" Piers flehte ihn schon fast.

Eine kurze Zeit dachte Chris nach. Wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Job zu gehen, von Männer angemacht und dann noch verfolgt zu werden. Was könnte er verlieren, wenn er Piers folgen würde? „Nagut, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen wieder habe, dann werde ich entscheiden, ob ich mein vorheriges oder mein jetziges Leben, leben werde.

„Jetzt gehst du aber schlafen!" sagte Piers wieder ernst.

„Ich kann doch eh nicht mehr schlafen…" protestiert Chris nur noch schwach.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin bei dir. Wenn irgendwas ist, wecke ich dich" lächelte er ihn an.

„Okay…aber wehe wenn nicht…" flüsterte Chris und legte sich wieder hin.

Chris hatte dieses mal keinen Alptraum, ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte zum ersten mal von was schönem geträumt. Piers sah zu wie sein Captain in Ruhe schlief. Auf der nächsten Mission würde er zu 100% auf ihn aufpassen…komme was wolle.


	4. Die Rückkehr des Captains

_**A/N:**** Hier ist endlich der 4 Chapter :3 Viel spaß beim lesen ;)**_

_**Warnings: Es enthält ziemlich viel Gewalt und auch etwas YAOI :3 richtig süßes YAOI *~***_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:Die Rückkehr des Captains**_

Nachdem sich Chris gut genug ausgeruht hatte, nahm Piers ihn mit zur BSAA. Es gab mehrere Gespräche, die hauptsächlich Piers zu Gunsten von Chris führte. Chris war eher überfordert, es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Piers kam gerade aus einem weiteren Gespräch und lächelte ihn an.

„So das haben wir dann jetzt auch endlich geklärt!" Piers gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass Chris ihm folgen soll.

„Mh? Was hast du geklärt? Und wohin gehen wir?" fragte er nur verdutzt nach.

„Das wir beide auf die Mission gehen werden." Chris war alles andere als erfreut. Er hat doch gar keine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt…nun ja den Captain spielt. Piers sah es ihm an, wie so vieles. „Wir werden dir jetzt deine Ausrüstung raussuchen und schießen üben, der Rest kommt schon von selbst" grinste der Soldat ihn an.

„Jaja, wenn ich nachher auf der Fresse liege, bist du es doch der zu erst lacht!" konterte Chris mit einem murren.

„Ach quatsch, sagen wir es mal so…du hast es einfach im Blut!" zwinkerte Piers ihn an. Der ältere Mann wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Das werden wir ja sehen…und wehe du hast unrecht, dann geht es zur Sache…" murmelte er, als er seinen Blick wieder zum Flur richtete. Piers fand es so süß wie sein Captain reagiert. Kein wunder warum die Männer auf ihn flogen.

xXx

Ja, also Piers hatte gerade wirklich Spaß gehabt. Er sucht die Ausrüstungen für Chris zusammen, und der Blick seines Captains sagte wirklich alles.

„So…ich denke das ist alles." Sagte Piers und strich sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn.

„Du willst mich doch verarschen, oder?" sein Blick hätte alles töten können.

„Nein…? Ach komm, ich helf dir dich anzukleiden!" ein breites grinsen machte sich über Piers Gesicht breit und ging dann auf seinen Captain zu.

„Aha…was soll daran schon so schwer sein?" er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist schwieriger als du denkst, glaub mir mal!" er legte seine Hände auf Chris Bauch, um dann seine Jacke auszuziehen.

„Ahhh ich denke ich kann mich selber ausziehen!" sagte Chris nervös mit einem rotem Gesicht und wandte sich dann von Piers ab. Er packte sein T-Shirt und wollte es gerade hochziehen, als er bemerkte, dass Piers ihn zuguckte.

„Was ist los, Captain? Soll ich dir doch zur Hand gehen?". Der Soldat ging mit seinen Händen auf die von Chris, um ihn dabei zu helfen sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Er ließ es sogar _nicht_ weg, leicht mit seinem Oberkörper an Chris's Rücken zu drücken.

„Nein! Ich bin mir ganz sicher!" er machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne, als die beiden sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatten. Doch jetzt merkt er erst richtig, dass er sich komplett, bis auf seine Unterhose vor Piers ausziehen musste. Nun war sein Gesicht knallrot. „Ehm…öh…ja..äh…könntest du eventuell den Raum verlassen?" stockte er zunächst, aber fand dann seine Stimme.

„Warum den? Mache ich dich nervös?" ein smirken machte sich auf Piers' Lippen breit.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mal in deinem Leben, eine logische Frage gestellt?" fuhr er ihn an. Die Frage war doch wirklich dämlich. Piers verdrehte seine Augen.

„Nagut, dann kann ich dir ja weiter helfen." Und zack hatte Piers seine Hand auf seinen Gürtel und machte ihn langsam auf. Er genoss den Blick seines Captains. Er sah so unschuldig und hilflos aus. Aber diesmal wehrte sich Chris nicht und das nahm Piers zu seinem Vorteil. Geschickt ließ er die Hose fallen und rutschte mit der Hand in seine Boxershorts.

„Ahhh!" stöhnte Chris auf. Sein Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. „Wa...as machst…du da?" er versucht die Worte so gut wie möglich auszusprechen, aber dieses gute Gefühl was Piers ihm gab, hinderte ihn daran.

„Na dir behilflich sein." Piers machte es so sehr an, wie er Chris da sah. Er merkte wie Chris´s Knie langsam nachgaben und nahm seine Hand wieder raus. Chris entfuhr ein ungewolltes stöhnen und danach packte Piers ihn an den Schultern und schlug in an einem Kabinenfach. Ein Bein von ihm zwischen den Beinen seines Captains. Chris stöhnte wieder auf. Dieses Gefühl machte ihn noch irre. „Mhm….stöhn weiter für mich, Chris" Piers Nase streichelte über seine Wange, sein Atem gegen Chris's Ohr.

„Ahh…warum?" Chris konnte seinen Atem nicht kontrollieren, seine Beine wacklig wie Pudding und plötzlich sah er ein Bild von sich selbst und einem fremden Mann. Eine Erinnerung die zeigte, dass er schon mal so etwas gemacht hatte, wie er es gerade tut. Doch er wollte Piers nichts davon erzählen, zumindestens noch nichts. Erstmal muss er selbst damit fertig werden.

‚_Warum? Das weiß ich selber nicht…' _dachte Piers. Er stellte sich gerade selbst die Frage, warum er seinen Captain berührt, ihn bittet weiter zu stöhnen und nicht aufhören kann, mehr zu wollen. Er will ihn küssen. Soll er das tun? „Ich weiß es nicht…" Piers guckte Chris nun tief in die Augen. Seine Lippen näher sich an seine, doch bevor sie aufeinandertreffen…

_Piep…Piep…Piep…_

„What the fuck?" kam nur aus Piers Mund. Chris guckte ihn nun völlig verwirrt an. Hatte Piers gerade tatsächlich versucht seinen Captain zu küssen? Der Soldat ließ Chris los und ging an sein Handy ran. „Jaa!?" man merkte es ihm an das er stocksauer war.

„Seit ihr bald fertig mit dem umziehen? Wir wollen gleich noch ein paar Übungen machen, bevor wir auf die Mission gehen." Kam es nur an dem anderen Ende der Leitung.

Piers gucke auf seine Uhr…er wird wohl doch nicht kriegen, was er jetzt gerade haben will. „Okay, Chris zieht sich noch eben seine Uniform an und dann kommen wir." antwortet er noch immer etwas angepisst.

„Okay, bis gleich!" und das Gespräch endete.

„Komm her, wir kleiden dich jetzt an." Befahl er Chris. Er wusste das sein Captain gar nichts dafür konnte, aber er war einfach nur sauer. Sein Captain zögerte für den ersten Moment, aber ging dann zu ihm. Der Soldat reichte ihm die Sachen rüber und Chris zog sie nacheinander an. Nachdem er die Uniform an hatte. „So und jetzt kommt deine Ausrüstung." Piers half ihm, die Sachen an seinem Körper zu befestigen. Schutzweste, kleine Taschen für Munition, Waffen etc. Funkgerät, Messer, Messerhalter und so weiter.

„Klar, soll ich irgendwie noch einen _Schrank_ mitnehmen?!" fragte Chris ironisch.

„Du wirst dich daran noch gewöhnen." Lächelte Piers belustigt. Ihm gefiel es wie sich sein Captain über solche Kleinigkeiten aufregte.

„Ach wirklich? Kannst ja meine Sachen für mich mitschleppen! Gewöhnst dich bestimmt auch daran!" er versucht sich zu bewegen, aber die ganzen Sachen an seinem Körper hindern ihn daran. „Wie soll man mit dem ganzen Zeug kämpfen?" Piers war es aufgefallen, dass Chris ganz schön abgebaut hatte in den 6 Monaten. Seine Muskeln sind nicht mehr so kräftig, wie sie vorher waren und anscheinend hatte der Alkohol auch gut dazu beigetragen.

„Du brauchst nur ein bisschen zu trainieren und dann passt es." Er hoffte zu mindestens so, aber diesmal hatte er sich ja geschworen auf ihn aufzupassen. Also könnte Chris nichts mehr passieren. „Kommst du? Wir müssen langsam los, sonst bekommen wir wieder Ärger." Piers konnte sich kein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er fand es total lustig, wie sein Captain versuchte, mit den ganzen Sachen normal zu gehen.

„Hör auf zu grinsen! Oder ich schmeiß dir das ganze Zeug um die Ohren!" fuhr er Piers an, der nur umso mehr grinsen musste. „Ich mein es ernst!".

„Jaja versuch erst mal zu gehen, bevor du das schmeißen probierst." Er zwinkerte ihm zu, aber das machte ihn nur umso wütender.

„Ja komm zisch ab!" Chris ging zu Piers. „Ich hab keine Ahnung wo wir hin müssen…".

„Folg mir einfach, _Captain._" Er betonte seinen Titel extra.

„Nenn mich einfach ‚Chris'!" sagte Chris mürrisch.

„Okay, _Chris_." Nun betonte er seinen Namen.

„Ahhh nenn mich wie du willst…" Nun war es ihm egal. Er musste immer noch daran denken, wie Piers ihn berührt hatte. Ihm hatte es gefallen und als ihm das klar wurde, ist sein Gesicht schon rot geworden.

Der Soldat dreht sich zu Chris und sah, wie rot er geworden war. „Alles okay, _Sir?_" er hauchte in seinem Ohr.

„Ehh…ähhmm…ja…" stotternd kriegte er noch eine Antwort raus.

„Wir müssen irgendwann da weiter machen wo wir zu letzt aufgehört haben." Und breites smirken machte sich über Piers' Lippen breit.

„Ehh!?" er sah ihn nur verwirrt an, doch Piers versuchte es nicht weiter zu erläutern und ging zu den Übungsfeldern. Chris folgte ihm.

xXx

Die beiden Kämpfer sitzen nun im Helikopter und warten darauf, dass sie zu ihrem Einsatzgebiet kommen. Chris versuchte noch so gut wie es geht zu trainieren, aber das einzige was er bekommen hatte, war Gelächter. So schlecht war er eigentlich gar nicht, aber alle kannten ja den _echten _Chris Redfield, der niemals ein Ziel verfehlen würde…und nunja er hatte 2/10 getroffen. Piers munterte ihn auf, aber musste selbst drüber lachen, was Chris nur noch mehr nervöser machte und er schlechter traf. Am liebsten hätte er alle seine Soldaten, das gegeben was sie verdienten. Einen Schlag in die Fresse. Nur wurde ihm das leider nicht gegönnt.

„Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen? Du musst _viel_ weniger Sachen tragen, als ich!" fuhr er Piers von der Seite an.

„Das liegt daran, das du der _Captain_ bist." Grinste er ihn nur an.

„Ach wirklich? Wenn du willst, befördere ich dich, dann kannst du den ganzen Scheiß tragen!" Piers konnte gar nicht genug von seinem Captain kriegen. Er liebt es total, wie sein Captain gerade ist. So ahnungslos, hilflos und süß.

„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage." Zwinkerte er ihm zu. „Du musst doch erst mal dich selbst finden, bevor du überhaupt jemanden befördern kannst." Piers hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum er so eine Lust auf ihn hatte. Nunja und endlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er seinen geliebten Captain liebte, doch das kann er ihm noch nicht sagen. Erst wenn die Mission vorbei ist und er endlich wieder seine Erinnerungen hat.

„Fickt euch doch alle…" gab ihm Piers nur als Antwort. ‚_Das würde ich gerne mit dir tun, Chris' _dachte sich der Soldat und stellt es sich gerade so schön vor. „Naja bringen wir es einfach hinter uns."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass es nicht unsere einzige Mission sein wird." Unterbrach ihn sofort Piers

„Werden wir ja noch sehen!" Chris bekam die Informationen des Piloten, das sie ihr Zielgebiet erreicht hatten. „Dann wollen wir mal."

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir, Captain!" und seilen sich beide vom Helikopter ab. Die Mission startet jetzt!

xXx

Die beiden schlagen sich bis jetzt gut, aber Chris kommt noch nicht so richtig in die Rolle des Captains rein. Dennoch merkte er schnell, dass er dem Schlachtfeld sehr vertraut ist, denn seine Bewegungen sind meisten Reflexe, die sein Körper selbst einstudiert hatte. Es ist genauso, wie damals der perverse Mann sagte. Sein Körper reagiert auf das eintrainierte.

„Wir müssen jetzt darüber, Captain." Piers zeigte auf ein Seil, das zu einem anderen Gebäude leitete.

„Okay, dann machen wir es mal ganz cool, was?" Chris sah runter. Oh gott, wenn er jetzt runterfallen würde, wäre sein Tod sicher. „…bloß nicht runter sehen…" murmelte er.

„Keine Sorge, Captain, du hast schon gefährlicheres gemacht, wie das hier." Er grinste ihn an.

„Denkst du das interessiert mich gerade in dem Moment?" fuhr er ihn nur an. Piers gab keine Antwort. Chris machte sich also an das Seil, gefolgt von seinem Soldaten. Beide machten sich fertig und rutschen dann rüber zum anderen Gebäude. Doch bevor sie ankamen, schlug dort eine Rakete ein.

Chris ladete auf mehreren Rohren und Piers konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, aber rutschte dann doch noch ab. Doch bevor er groß an höhe verlor, packte ihn Chris schnell an seiner Hand.

„Ahhh!" Chris merkte wie unter ihm die Rohre langsam nachgaben und etwas nach vorne rutschte. „Verdammt nochmal!" fluchte er, doch bevor die beiden runterfielen, konnte er Piers zu einem Balkon gleiten, wodurch nur noch er fiel.

„Captain!" schnell sah er seinem Captain hinterher, wie er sich Richtung Boden nährte. Doch dann hielt sich Chris an ein weiteres Seil fest und hing erst mal eine Weile rum. „_Chris_!".

„Alles okay, Piers!" dann sah Chris, wie weitere infizierte Zombies auf die Balkone rannten und mit Schusswaffen auf ihn zielten. „Aber ich könnte doch etwas Hilfe gebrauchen…" seine Stimme war eher flüsternd statt befehlend.

„Okay, ich gebe dir Rückendeckung, beeil dich aber!" gab Piers nur zurück. Er fing an auf die Zombies zu schießen.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zweimal zu sagen!" Während Chris zu einem anderen Gebäude kletterte, bemerkte er, wie die ganzen Kugeln entweder die Kugelsichere Weste trafen oder daneben schossen. Doch dann merkte der hilflose Mann einen extrem stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter. „ARGHH!" schrie er auf.

„Captain! Was ist passiert?! Bist du okay?!" Piers konnte nicht sehen, was seinem Captain gerade passiert war.

Chris hing nur noch mit seiner rechten Hand am Seil und sah zu seiner rechten Schulter. „AHH, die Arschlöcher schmeißen mit Messern durch die Gegend!".

„Kannst du noch weiter klettern?" fragte Piers nun besorgt. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Nein, nicht bevor ich das Messer nicht rausziehen kann." gab er als Antwort und analysierte die Umgebung. Piers versucht weiter die Zombies abzuschießen, um weiteren Schaden vor Chris zu bewahren. „Okay, hier geht alles oder nichts!"

„Was hast du vor, Chris?!"

„Piers, zerschieß hinter mir das Seil, damit ich mich ins Gebäude schwingen kann!"

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich!" Chris war sich selbst noch nicht mal sicher, ob es klappen würde, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, vertrau mir einfach Piers!" er stellte sich schon mal drauf ein.

„Okay, aber sterb mir nicht weg, ja?"

„Muss ich darauf antworten?" Und kurz nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte, zerschoss Piers auch schon das Seil. Sein Captain hielt sich fest…und er wurde schneller…und schneller… und raste immer schneller auf eine Wand zu. „Ahhhhhh! Scheiße! Waannnnddd!".

„CHRIS!" schrie Piers, als er einen lauten Knall durch sein Head-Set hörte. Chris hatte versucht sich irgendwie langsamer zu machen, aber nichts funktionierte. Er hatte es wenigstens geschafft sich so zu drehen, dass er mit seiner guten Schulter gegen die Wand knallte, doch er kam ebenso mit der rechten Vorderseite seines Kopfes auf. Als er endlich auf den Boden fiel, atmete er wieder auf, sein Herz raste.

„Oowwww…all..es…okay…" er stöhnte aus Schmerz. Er spürte wie Blut von seinem Kopf runter floss und seine Schulter stark schmerzte, doch bemerkte sofort, das sie nicht gebrochen ist. Wenigstens ein bisschen Glück in diesem kompletten Chaos. „Ich… habe nichts… gebrochen!"

„Ich komme sofort zu dir!" Piers suchte sich so schnell wie möglich einen Weg zu Chris.

„Ahh…keinen…ufff… Stress…" keuchte er. Nun konnte er endlich dieses ungemütliche Messer aus seiner Schulter ziehen. „Arrgghh…" und als er es endlich rausgezogen bekommen hatte, spritzte Blut rum. Obwohl ein starkstechender Schmerz ihn überkam, war es dennoch aushaltbar.

„Chris?!" er reagierte sofort auf das qualvolle stöhnen seines Captains.

„Alles okay…Ich komme…jetzt zu dir…Piers." Chris rollte sich auf seinen Bauch, um dann einfacher aufzustehen. Als er auf seinen Beinen stand, steckte er sein Maschinengewehr weg und griff dann zu seiner Pistole. In diesem Zustand war es einfacher sich zu verteidigen. Wackelig machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Soldaten.

‚_Captain…Captain…Chris!'_ Piers dachte die ganze Zeit drüber nach, wie es jetzt gerade seinem Captain geht. Er musste sich beeilen…er ist _verletzt_! Und er weiß nicht genau _wie sehr_ er verletzt ist. Der Soldat kannte seinen Captain leider zu gut, dass er ihm nicht die komplette Wahrheit über die Lage seiner Verletzungen sagen würde. Aufgeregt versuchte er immer noch verzweifelt einen Weg zu finden, doch dann sah er seinen Captain auf dem anderen Gebäude. „Chris! Hinter dir!" Nun konnte Piers etwas genauer die Lage seiner Verletzungen sehen. Sein Captain hatte zu seiner Pistole gegriffen, wodurch er seinen linken Arm extrem verwundet haben musste.

Chris drehte sich sofort um und sah wie einige Zombies rasant schnell auf ihn zugerannt kamen. „Verdammt!" Seine Pistole zielte nun auf den Zombie, der ihm am nahesten gekommen war und schoss ihm in den Kopf. Er beachtete nicht mehr weiter die Leiche des Zombies und zielte auf den nächsten. Jaja, wie gut das er nochmal vorher das Zielen geübt hatte.

„Ich komme jetzt zu dir!" sagte Piers und richtete seinen Blick zu einer Wäscheleine, die zu Chris' Gebäude führte.

„Was..wie willst…" Chris dreht sich kurz um und sah die momentane Position seines Soldaten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder zu den Zombies. „Nein, das wirst du auf keinen Fall machen!" befahl er ihm.

„Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, zu dir zu kommen!" er hielt sich am Seil fest, kletterte etwas weiter nach vorne und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf das Seil. „Ich habe vom besten gelernt!" waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er das Seil zerschoss.

„_Piers_!" Chris konnte sich aufgrund der Zombies nicht umdrehen.

„Ahhhh! Captain, spring zur Seite!" hörte er nur noch seinen Soldaten brüllen.

„Was?" der verletzte Mann wollte nur kurz einen Blick erhaschen, aber als er auf einmal Piers auf ihn zufliegen sah, musste er selbst schreien. „Ahhhh!".

Mit einemmal lagen beide Kämpfer am Boden. Sein Captain winselte nur über den Schmerz, den er verspürte. Piers lag auf seiner schlechten Schulter und sprang sofort auf, als er es bemerkte. Leider hatte es Chris so stark erwischt, dass er noch eine Weile liegen bleiben musste, um seinen Körper die Chance zu geben, sich zu regenerieren. Für seinen Soldaten war dies kein Problem. Er machte sich an die Arbeit, die Zombies zurückzudrängen.

„Geht es wieder, Captain?" fragte er, den Mann der noch keuchend am Boden lag.

„Kannst du…nicht ein…mal…auf mich _hören_?!"fragte er wütend unter Schmerzen und versuchte dann langsam aufzustehen.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Zuckte Piers mit seinen Schulter.

„Komm mir jetzt…gar nicht… mit der _Ausrede_!" konterte Chris tiefatmend und stand wieder auf seinen Beinen. Er merkte langsam, dass er an seinen Grenzen kam.

„Keine Zeit zu diskutieren! Wir müssen jetzt weiter und deine Wunden versorgen!"

„Das ist meine Rede!" er ging mit der Hand zu seinem Ohr und drückte einen speziellen Knopf. „Chris an HQ, wir brauchen Verstärkung!"

„Hier HQ, wir senden das Bravo-Team zum Gebäude, das in der Nähe des Zielgebietes liegt!"

„Verstanden, wir machen uns auf den Weg!" und nahm wieder seine Hand vom Ohr.

„Kannst du gehen?" fragte Piers.

„Mit Hilfe vielleicht." Piers grinste ihn an.

„Okay, du gibst uns Deckung, Captain!" Piers packte seine Waffe weg, nahm den Arm seines Captains und legte ihn um seinen Hals. Sein linker Arm, wanderte um die Hüfte, um so seinen Captain stabil zu halten. Chris trug seine Pistole nun in der linken Hand und versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu ignorieren. Er müsste ihn nur kurz bewegen, um Zombies zu töten. „Geht es so, Captain?".

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mit deinen dummen Fragen aufhören sollst?" Piers nahm dies als ‚Ja', aber er merkte, das Chris Probleme hatte die Pistole zu halten.

„Wenn es nicht geht, sag bescheid." Der Soldat setzte sich und seinen Captain in Bewegung.

* * *

_**A/N: Haha~ ich kann euch jetzt schon garantieren, dass euch der nächste Chapter umhauen wird *~* Ich hab nämlich ne ziemlich coole Überraschung, die einen großen Höhepunkt auslösen wird D wie gesagt 'fuck capcom' xD**_


	5. Verlorene Erinnerungen

_**A/N: ****Hier ist CH5 :) Hihi hier drin wird es eine große Überraschung geben, also viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)**_

_**Warnings: Es wird auf jeden Fall viel Gewalt geben und natürlich wieder Yaoi :3 Also wer es NICHT mag, soll es sich nicht durchlesen... das würde mich überhaupt noch wundern, wenn das dann einer bis hierhin gelesen hat ._. xD have fun~ :3**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Verlorene Erinnerungen**_

Die beiden gehen Zielgerichtet zu dem Treffpunkt. Piers wusste, dass sein Captain nicht mehr lange durchhalten kann und versuchte ihn weiter zu ermutigen. Chris hielt durch und schoss auf die Zombies, die ihnen im Weg waren. Zwar kamen sie sehr langsam voran, aber es reichte um nicht zu sterben.

„Piers an HQ, wir haben unseren Treffpunkt erreicht!" Piers setzte Chris an eine Wand ab, wo er für eine Weile verschnaufen kann. Er hatte sehr große Schmerzen, aber das hielt ihm nicht davon ab, seinen üblichen Überlebensstil zu zeigen. Wie Piers es sagte, er hat es einfach im Blut.

„Hier HQ, das Bravo-Team müsste bald eintreffen. Könnt ihr noch so lange durchhalten?"

„Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl…Beeilt euch, der Captain ist schwer verletzt!" betonte Piers nochmal, um Druck auszuüben.

„Roger and Out!"

„Haah…ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn die nicht bald hier eintreffen…" der verletzte Mann versuchte aufzustehen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Verletzungen hatten ihn, wie _immer_ im Griff.

„Versuch dich nicht zu bewegen, Captain!" er hockte sich neben seinem Captain hin und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Sorry Piers, ich werde dir wohl nicht meine volle Unterstützung geben können…" er bewegte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo die mutierten Zombies herkommen. „…ich versuche von hier aus zu helfen…mehr kann ich leider nicht tun, mein Körper will einfach nicht mehr."

Piers wusste selber nicht, ob die beiden es jetzt schaffen würden oder nicht…er kam zu einem Entschluss. „Chris…ich möchte dir noch was sagen…ich weiß nicht, ob ich später noch die Möglichkeit dazu haben werde." Seine Augen blinzelten direkt in die seine.

„Wir werden das schaffen, Piers!" er konnte sehen, dass Piers nicht der Meinung war, seine Augen sagten ihm immer alles. Auch wusste er, wenn Piers seinen Namen sagt, dass es wichtig sein musste.

„Das kannst du mir nicht versprechen…eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis die Mission vorbei ist und deine Erinnerungen zurück hast…aber ich muss es jetzt einfach los werden."

„Dann mach es schnell, sie kommen!" er sah weiter, wie die Mutieren immer näher zu ihnen kamen.

„Okay…aber bitte Hass mich nicht…" Piers lehnte sich nach vorne. Seine Hand packte seinen Nacken und die andere ruhte auf dem Boden, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Das letzte was er will, ist seinen Captain weiter Schmerz zu zufügen. Chris sah wie sein Gesicht immer näher kam und die Hand die auf seinem Nacken war, ihn auch nochmal näher zu ihm drückte. Paralysiert von der Situation, merkte er wie seine Lippen, die von Piers' berührten. Ja, er konnte es nicht fassen, Piers küsste ihn!

Der Soldat versucht seine Zunge in den Mund seines Captains zu drücken, doch er ließ ihm nicht ein. Piers gab sich damit nicht zufrieden und drückte mit der Hand, womit er sich im Gleichgewicht hielt, auf eine Wunde von Chris, die ihm zu einem qualvollem stöhnen brachte. Nun konnte er in die warme Hölle eintreten und seinen Mund erforschen. Nachdem er jede Ecke inspiziert hatte, wanderte er nun zu Chris' Zunge und fing an mit seiner zu tanzen. Chris war nun in einer völlig anderen Welt. Es tat so gut, was Piers mit ihm machte und er küsste zurück. Sie hielten eine Schlacht um die Dominanz, doch Chris musste sich geschlagen geben und drückte Piers weg, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Nachdem er wieder seinen Atem hatte, sah er ihn an und konnte das Feuer sehen, dass in Piers' Augen entfacht wurde.

„Ich liebe dich…Chris." Der entschlossene Soldat stand auf und war nun bereit, um deren Leben zu kämpfen, denn er hatte noch ganz andere Sachen mit ihm vor. Alleine der Gedanke brachte sein Blut zum kochen und drehte sich zu die Zombies.

„Piers…" der Soldat warf ihm über seine Schulter einen Blick zu. „Ich werde dir von hier aus Deckung geben!" Man konnte es schon sehen, dass Chris nicht wusste, wie er sich nun gegenüber von Piers verhalten sollte, aber er dachte, dass Piers gerade jetzt seinen Captain am dringendsten brauchte.

„Ich verlass mich auf dich, Chris" er lächelte.

xXx

Sie versuchen nun seit 5 Minuten sich zu verteidigen. Immer wenn Piers ein Zombie hinter sich hatte, erschoss Chris ihn. So konnte Piers seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig, auf die Zombies vor ihm werfen. Der Soldat dreht sich hin und wieder mal um, um zu sehen, ob es seinem Captain noch gut geht. Doch Chris ging es alles andere als gut. Er merkte schon wieder, dass sich eine Dunkelheit, vor seinen Augen breit machen wollte, aber dies noch erfolgreich unterdrücken konnte. Er will gar nicht erst drüber nachdenken, wie viel Blut er in der letzten Zeit verloren hatte. Die Verletzung an seiner Schulter, die inneren Prellungen, die inneren Blutungen und seine Platzwunde am Kopf. Er musste es sich selber eingestehen, dass er wirklich Scheiße aussah.

Durch die Ablenkung seiner Wunden, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass ein Zombie ganz nah an Chris kam und ihn nun zu packen versuchte. Chris merkte, wie sein restliches Adrenalin, durch seinen Körper strömte und einen Satz nach vorne machen konnte. „ARGgghh…" er konnte einen Aufschrei nicht verhindern, aber dafür dem Zombie erfolgreich ausweichen. Piers drehte sich sofort um und sah wie sein Captain nun auf dem Boden lag und versuchte wegzukriechen. Der Soldat erschoss sofort den Zombie und rannte zu Chris.

„Bist du okay, Chris?" Piers schenkte den Zombies keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und kümmerte sich nur noch um seinen Captain.

„Vor…sicht…Piers!" Chris hob langsam seine Pistole hoch und schoss dem Zombie, der hinter Piers stand in den Kopf.

„Scheiße!" Piers guckte sich nun um und hielt Ausschau nach Zombies, die in deren nähe waren.

„Mir…geht es gut...mach weiter Piers…" Chris Stimme hörte sich gebrochen an.

„Aber Chris ich-"

„Hör auf…deinem Captain…" winselte er.

„Nagut, schrei aber wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist." Chris nickte und Piers stand auf, um sich wieder den Zombies zu widmen. Er hoffte nur noch, dass die Verstärkung bald kommen würde. Chris versuchte wieder zur Wand zu kriechen, aber die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß, als dass er es machen könnte. Das Adrenalin hatte seine Wirkung verloren und so musste Chris sich mühselig umgucken. Ist ja nicht so, dass er _keine_ Schmerzen hätte.

„Hier Bravo-Team, wir sind eingetroffen!" Nachdem diese Worte über das Head-Set kamen, konnte man sofort sehen, wie die beiden Kämpfer sich entspannt hatten. Die Verstärkung übernahm den Kampf und Piers kümmerte sich sofort um seinen Captain.

xXx

„Gut zu sehen, dass es euch gut geht!" sagte ein Soldat des Bravo-Teams. Ein Sanitäter kümmerte sich um Chris.

„Ich glaube länger hätten wir auch nicht durchgehalten…" Chris winselte über den Schmerz, den er verspürte als der Sanitäter seine Wunden anpackte.

„Habt ihr ein Erste-Hilfe-Spray?" fragte Piers.

„Ja." Der Sanitäter holte es hervor. „Mr. Redfield, das könnte jetzt _etwas_ wehtun." Er sprühte es auf die Wunden des Captains.

„AHHHH!" er merkte, wie seine Wunden brannten, wie Feuer und sich dann schlossen. Chris hatte damals, als er Wesker verfolgt hatte ein Erste-Hilfe-Spray mitgenommen. Es wurde von Umbrella entwickelt, und er muss schon sagen…die Dinger heilen echt geil. Der Nachteil ist daran, dass je nachdem wie schwer die Wunden sind, es umso mehr bei der Heilung schmerzte. Dieses Erste-Hilfe-Spray wurde dann von der BSAA erforscht und kopiert. Zumindestens konnte er Wesker für eine Sache danken. „Warum brennt die scheiße so!?" Chris schrie aus Schmerz.

„Sagen wir es so, du hast damals das Erste-Hilfe-Spray zum erforschen mitgebracht. Es heilt die Wunden auf der Stelle." erklärte Piers ihm.

„Was?! Das hab ich gemacht?" verdutzt guckt er Piers an.

„Ja, während du Wesker verfolgt hattest."

„Wesker? Wer ist- arghhh-" plötzlich schmerzte sein Kopf und er hielt ihn sich schmerzvoll fest. Ein Bild mit einem Mann, der eine schwarze Sonnenbrille trug und blonde Haare hatte erschien.

„Sorry Captain…ich wollte nicht…" Piers machte sich wieder Vorwürfe doch Chris wusste, dass er es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte.

„Das ist kein Problem." Lächelte er nun Piers an, der daraufhin rot wurde. Natürlich haben die beiden ihre Konversation von vorhin _nicht_ vergessen - den Kuss.

„So, sie sind jetzt vollständig geheilt." Informierte der Sanitäter ihn.

„Gott sei dank…das tat aber auch höllisch weh…" er stand auf und bewegte seine Schultern. „Selbst meine rechte Schulter ist wieder geheilt…nicht schlecht das Zeug!"

„Dank ihnen können wir immer solche Heilsprays herstellen. Die meisten Sanitäter sind dann nicht mehr so überfordert, wenn es zum Ernstfall kommt." erklärte der Sanitäter.

„Dann hab ich wenigstens eine Sache gut gemacht…" nun schmunzelte Chris.

„Glaub mir, Captain, du hast noch viel bessere ‚Sachen' gemacht." Er lächelte ihn an. Chris war nun am nachdenken, was er alles gemacht hatte…aber jetzt fällt ihm auch auf, dass er bei allen Soldaten in der BSAA bekannt war. Er wurde herzlich begrüßt, willkommen geheißen und vieles mehr. Der Sanitäter war nun zu den anderen verletzten Soldaten gegangen, um weitere Wunden zu heilen.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte mich erinnern." Kam es nur ganz leise aus seinem Mund. Piers wusste, dass Chris sich nun Vorwürfe für seine verlorenen Erinnerungen machte.

„Keine Sorge, Captain, du wirst dich noch an alles erinnern. Daran glaube ich fest." Von Piers aufgemuntert worden, versuchte er nun sein nächstes Ziel der Mission zu erreichen.

„Ich danke dir, Piers, aber jetzt wird es Zeit unsere Mission zu beenden." Lächelte er ihn an.

„Das stimmt!" Die beiden gingen nun zum Bravo-Team und stellen ein neues Team zusammen. Ihr Ziel ist es weiterhin die Geiseln aus dem Gebäude zu befreien.

xXx

Sie müssen rennen – um ihr Leben rennen. Das Gebäude ist kurz vor der Zerstörung. Eine Rakete fliegt auf dem Gebäude zu und die beiden sind immer noch darin. Der eigentliche Weg, denn sie nach draußen nehmen sollten, wurde zugeschüttet und nun müssen sie rennen. Warum muss es immer so endet, dass sie um ihr Leben bangen müssen?

„Schnell, Captain! Da vorne ist ein Ausgang!" er rannte vor seinem Captain. Chris war direkt hinter ihm, doch dann lies der Boden unter ihm nach.

„AHHH!" er schrie kurz auf und hielt sich nun am Boden fest, um nicht runterzufallen.

„Ah, Captain!" schnell rannte er zu Chris, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Ich hab dich!".

„Beeil dich, sonst gehst du auch noch drauf!" Chris wollte seinen Soldaten erst wegschicken, damit er wenigstens sicher hier rauskommt, aber Piers war wohl immer anderer Meinung als Chris.

„Ohne dich gehe ich nirgends hin!" Chris warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte, dass er sich nicht immer so um seinen Captain kümmern soll. Piers steht doch unter seinem Schutz und will ihm doch nicht, mit sich in den Tod ziehen. „Den Blick kannst du anderen zu werfen." Grinste er ihn an.

„Ich habe nicht vor in weitere Situationen, wie diese hier kommen zu müssen." Nun grinste er ihn zurück an. Nachdem ihm Piers endlich hochgezogen hatte, rannten sie weiter Richtung Ausgang. Doch als sie kurz davor waren, fiel ihnen erst jetzt auf, dass es kein richtiger Ausgang war. Es war einfach nur ein Loch in der Wand, was durch Bombardierungen entstanden war. „Oh gott…".

„Spring einfach, Captain!" befahl er ihm.

Sie sprangen und merkten hinter sich, wie etwas explodierte, aber wussten, dass es nicht die eigentliche Explosion war. Beide rollten sich nach vorne, als sie den Boden berührten und rannten schnell um eine Ecke. Nun traf die Rakete ins Gebäude ein. Nachdem alles vorbei war, kamen sie wieder hervor. Sie sahen das zerstörte Gebäude und gingen nähere heran.

„Ist es vorbei?" fragte Chris angespannt.

„Ja…ich denke schon." antwortet Piers ihm. Chris sah runter und erblickte einen Soldaten, der in einer Art Kokon ist.

„ARGHHH!" Chris schrie aus schmerz auf und brach zusammen.

„Chris?!" Piers sah, wie er auf den Boden zusammen gesackt war und ging schnell zu ihm hin. Eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Was ist los?!".

„ARRgghh..." In Chris Kopf spielte sich ein Film ab. Er sah wie Soldat zu Kokons wurden und danach zu Monsters mutierten. Ein Soldat streckte die Hand zu ihm aus und verwandelte sich danach in einem Kokon. „Finn…" Piers sah ihn verwundert an. Statt auf seine Frage zu antworten, sagte er den Namen eines verstorbenen Soldaten…warte mal, konnte er sich etwa wieder…? „Piers…ich kann mich wieder an das Ereignis erinnern! Ich weiß jetzt warum ich im Krankenhaus lag…" Chris war froh wieder seine Erinnerung zu haben, warum er im Krankenhaus war und Schuldgefühle hatte, aber dennoch fühlte er sich schlecht.

„Das …ist doch super, Captain!" er umarmte ihn, denn er wusste, dass es Chris trotz den Erinnerungen schlecht geht. Seine Augen hatten ihn wieder verraten.

„…aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was vor diesem Ereignis passiert war…"fügte er noch seinem letzten Satz hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?" er streichelte ihm den Kopf.

„Ich weiß immer noch nichts von meiner Vergangenheit…" seine Stimme klang sehr traurig. Er wollte sich doch an alles erinnern und nicht nur an die schlechten Zeiten.

„Keine Sorge, das wird alles noch kommen…" tröstete er ihn. Nachdem sich Chris etwas besser fühlte, stand er entschlossen auf.

„Wir müssen weiter…unsere Mission ist noch nicht vorbei!" Piers wusste, dass Chris es nicht so meinte. Am liebsten würde er jetzt wieder zurück zu seinem Leben gehen. Den Kellner spielen und von allen möglichen Männer angemacht werden. Aber trotzdem gab er nicht auf und wollte wenigstens diese eine Mission beenden, bevor er seine Entscheidung trifft. Immerhin hat er ja schon einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen zurück.

„Okay." kam es nur ernüchternd aus seinem Mund. Die beiden Kämpfer zogen weiter in den Kampf.

xXx

Die beiden Kämpfer und ihr Team kämpften gegen eine BOW-Waffe, die am Ende drei Opfer brachten. Chris fing schon wieder an, sich Vorwürfe zu machen und sah nun immer wieder die Ereignisse von Edonia. Als er sich wieder gefunden hatte, trafen sie auf einmal Ada, die dann auch den letzten Soldat den Tod gab. Nachdem Marco mutiert war, verschwindete Ada und die beiden Kämpfer mussten nun gegen das Monster kämpfen. Als der Kampf bestritten war, kam nun das Ereignis seines Lebens.

„Warum?!" man hörte die gebrochene Stimme von Chris.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Chris!" schnell versuchte er seinen Captain wieder aus seiner Phase, der Trauer, der Verzweiflung und der Schuldgefühle rauszuholen.

„Doch, wenn ich doch nur besser gewesen wäre…oder ich mich opfern könnte…damit-" sein Satz konnte nicht mehr ausgesprochen werden.

„NEIN!" Piers schrie ihn nun aus Wut an. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass er einfach so sein Leben hinschmeißen will, wofür seine ganzen Soldaten sich geopfert hatten. „Du musst für sie weiter Leben!"

„Ich kann aber-" Piers schleuderte Chris gegen eine Wand und sah ihm nun tief in die Augen.

„Was ist nur passiert? Was ist nur aus dem legendären _Chris Redfield_ geworden, huh?!. Wenigstens muss dich Finn nicht mehr so sehen!" brüllte er seinen Captain an. Chris war nun sprachlos. In seinen Gedanken versuchte er das richtig herauszusuchen, aber ohne Erfolg. Er sah einfach nur Piers in die Augen und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Ich…" aber mehr kam nicht. Piers lehnte sich nun nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss.

„Es tut mir Leid, Chris, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien." Nun hatte Piers wieder Schuldgefühle.

„Nein…du hattest Recht." Endlich hatte Chris wieder seine Worte gefunden. Wann hatte er sich jemals mal _nicht_ auf Piers verlassen können? Vielleicht in der Vergangenheit, woran er sich nicht erinnern kann? Ihm war es nun egal, er vertraute seinem Soldaten. „Ich darf mich nicht unterkriegen lassen…" Piers lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand, mit seinem Bein zwischen Chris Beinen, sodass er stöhnen musste.

Piers' Lippen schlossen sich auf die seines Captains und fragte in Zungensprache um Einlass, indem er versuchte seine Zunge zwischen Chris Lippen zu drücken. Diesmal musste der Soldat seinem Captain nicht weh tun, um die heiße und feuchte Hölle zu erforschen. Der Kampf um die Dominanz begann und wurde auch schon bald von Piers gewonnen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Soldat war unheimlich _begabt_, was das anging. Chris stöhnte freudig und lustvoll und vergaß dabei, die letzten Momente, als er so niedergeschlagen war. Piers konnte nicht genug bekommen, es machte ihn einfach nur so sehr an, wie er die Kontrolle über Chris gewinnt und weiter auf ihn ausübte. Am liebsten würde er ihn, hier und jetzt nehmen. Chris drückte ihn weg, um so den Kuss zu lösen, damit er nach Luft schnappen konnte.

„Mh? Ist etwa mein kleiner Hund nicht treu geblieben?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme.

„Wer ist da?!" fragte Piers sofort und lies seinen Captain los. Seine Stimme war sehr scharf und befehlend. Chris jedoch kannte die Stimme irgendwoher…sie war ihm sehr vertraut.

„Du inkompetente Kreatur hast nicht das Recht einen Gott etwas zu fragen." Sagte die Stimme.

„Ich…ich kenne dich…irgendwoher…" sagte Chris mit dem Gefühl, dass er diese Person niemals kennenlernen wollte.

„In der Tat tust du das, Christopher!" Eine schwarze Gestalt mit blonden Haaren und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille tritt aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

‚_Christopher?'_ dachte Piers und warf ihm einen Hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Wer bist-" als Chris den blonden Mann sah, bekam er heftige Kopfschmerzen. „ARGHH!"

„Captain!" der Soldat hielt seinen Captain fest, sodass er nicht zu Boden fällt.

„_Oh_ stimmt ja, du hast ja deine Erinnerungen verloren…und es ist sehr interessant zu hören, dass du jetzt ein Captain bist. Ich bin wirklich _sehr_ stolz auf dich, Christopher!" er klatschte in die Hände.

„Wa…was woher…weißt…" mehr kam nicht aus seinem Mund raus, die Schmerzen sind zu stark.

„Du hattest in all den Jahren gedacht, ich wäre Tod, nicht wahr?" er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, hier stehe ich nun." Schultern zuckend ging er langsam näher an die beiden heran.

„Ngggnnnhh…" er hielt sich immer noch den Kopf fest, doch dann kommen von den einen auf den anderen Moment alle Erinnerungen zurück…und er wünschte sich nun er hätte sie niemals bekommen. „Ahhh…hah…" wie ein Film flogen die Erinnerung durch den Kopf und er sah, was dieser Mann alles getan hatte.

„Woher weißt du von Chris´s Gedächtnisverlust?!" seine Stimme noch immer Scharf.

„Eigentlich haben solche wertlosen Kreaturen, wie du es bist nichts zu sagen, aber weil ich gut gelaunt bin werde ich es dir erklären." Ein grinsen machte sich über seine Lippen breit.

‚_Gut gelaunt? Wenn ich nicht lache.'_ der Soldat wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich habe Chris in all den Jahren überwachen lassen und weiß was vorgefallen war." Er grinste.

„Wie konntest…du überleben?" kam es nun schwach aus dem Mund des Captains.

„Ohh, erinnerst du dich wieder, Christopher?" grinste der frühere Captain umso mehr. „Aber du solltest doch bis jetzt gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht getötet werden kann, oder?"

„Captain? Ist alles okay?" fragte Piers besorgt, als Chris einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck macht.

„Du…Schwein! Wieso bist du nicht im Vulkan abgeregt?!" schrie er nun seinen früheren Captain an. Die Erinnerung die er jetzt bekommen hatte, veränderte Chris sofort. Piers bekam kein Wort raus. Wesker grinste nun dreckiger.

„_Ahh_, hast du dich wieder an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnert?"

‚_Was?!'_ ging es Piers sofort durch den Kopf. Noch nie zuvor hatte er seinen Captain so erlebt.

„Wenn ich nicht lache…du hast mich gezwungen!" seine Stimme war sauer, aber auch gebrochen.

„Gezwungen…würde ich nicht direkt sagen… dir hat es doch selber gefallen." Er ging sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Halt die Klappe!" Chris riss sich von Piers los und rannte auf Wesker zu. Sein Soldat versuchte ihn noch aufzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät.

„Mh? Noch immer nichts gelernt, _Christopher_?" Chris ließ eine Faust auf ihn zu fliegen, doch Wesker fing sie leicht ab und schlug ihn dann mit aller Kraft in die Magengrube. Chris wurde durch die Wucht ohnmächtig, seinen übernatürlichen Kräften war er einfach untergeben. Wesker hielt den ohnmächtigen brünetten fest und ging mit seiner Hand über seinen Arsch und packte zu. „Mhmm…immer noch so knackig, wie früher."

„Chris!" nun rannte Piers auf ihn zu. „Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm!" er griff genauso wie Chris an. Um seinen Schlag abzuwehren ließ Wesker seinen ehemaligen Soldaten fallen und konterte mit Leichtigkeit Piers' Schlag. Der blonde schlug ihm nun ins Gesicht und der Soldat flog gegen eine Wand. Piers rappelte sich wieder auf und griff nun zu seiner Pistole. Er zielte auf Wesker und schoss. Doch wie man es von dem blonden kannte, weichte er jeder Kugel aus.

„Du hast Glück. Ich könnte dich für eine Sache gebrauchen." Als der letzte Satz zu ende gesprochen wurde, spürte Piers auch schon einen Schlag, der genauso wie bei Chris in die Magengrube ging. Er merkte, wie alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Was wird jetzt passieren? Ist dies das Ende?

* * *

_**A/N: Yaay~ Wesker hat endlich die Bühne betreten :3 Ab jetzt geht die eigentliche Story los und freut euch auf jede Menge Yaoi Momente *~* xD**_


	6. Gefangen in der Hölle

_**A/N:**** Hihi hier hist endlich der nächste CH :) viel spaß beim lesen ;3**_

_**Warnings: ManxMan action und Gewalt.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Gefangen in der Hölle**_

„_Gib doch zu, dass es dir gefällt und werde endlich gefügig." Sprach eine dunkle Stimme in der Nähe seines Ohres._

„_Nei..nein…lass mich frei…" winselte Chris. Seine Augen sind mit einem Band verbunden, wodurch er alleine durch seine Illusionen schon leidet. Er spürt eine Hand, die seinen Körper erforscht, einen Atem, den sein Ohr streift und ein schmunzeln, was ihm die Nackenhaare zu berge stiegen ließ. Er will die Person wegdrücken, doch seine Hände sind hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden._

„_Na, muss ich dich daran erinnern, wer hier das __**Sagen**__ hat?" Chris wurde nach hinten geschupst und spürte, wie sein Kopf in Kontakt mit dem Boden kam._

„_Nein, ich will weg! Lass mich frei oder töte mich." Tränen liefen an Chris Wange runter. Er hatte die foltern satt, er würde lieber sterben wie das weiter mitzumachen. Der brünette versuchte wegzukriegen, doch er wurde an seinem Fuß festgehalten und zurück zu seinem Vergewaltiger gezogen. Seine Kleidung lag zerfetz am Boden. Er fühlte sich Schutzlos._

„_Ach, Christopher, ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefällt." Wesker hatte wie immer die Oberhand. Er liebt es seinen ehemaligen Untergeben, in seiner Kontrolle zu haben und zu zeigen wer hier der Chef im Haus ist. „Nun sei brav oder ich muss dir wieder wehtun."._

„_Nein! Nicht noch mehr schmerzen!" er krächzte schon fast. Chris hatte bereits schon am ganzen Körper kleine Schnittwunden, weil er sich zu stark gegen Wesker gewehrt hatte. Aus seinem Augen winkel sah er etwas blinken und wusste leider zu gut, was es war. „Bitte…ich flehe dich an…bitte lass mich in Ruhe…" mehr tränen strömten von seinen Augen und bildeten einen kleinen Wasserfall auf seinen Wangen._

„_Nicht bevor ich meinen Spaß hatte!" grinste er und schnitt ihn, mit dem Messer über die Brust. Blut strömte von der kleinen aber dennoch tiefen Schnittstelle raus und Chris stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. „Sag das du mich willst." befehlt er ihm._

„_Ne…nein…" kam es nur ganz leise aus seinem Mund._

„_SAG ES!"_

„_NEIN!"_

xXx

Piers machte langsam die Augen auf und spürte, wie er gefesselt am Bettgitter saß. Es war eine Art… Gefängnisbett. Sein Körper schmerzte noch, von den letzten Ereignissen, doch dann fiel ihm Chris ein.

„Chris!" er schaute sich hektisch um und sah wie Chris, ebenfalls gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. „Chris!" sagte er nochmal seinen Namen, aber es kam wieder keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war er noch bewusstlos. Doch dann hörte er ein Winseln und sah wie Chris sich wieder unkontrolliert bewegte. Er schien einen Alptraum zu haben.

„Ne..in.." kam es ganz leise aus seinem Mund.

„Chris!" schrie er schon fast und plötzlich wachte auch Chris auf.

„AHH?!" er riss die Augen auf und schaute sich hektisch um und merkte dann, dass er in seinen Bewegungen eingeschränkt ist. „Warum…?" Er wollte sich mit den Händen aufstützen, doch diese sind ebenfalls hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden.

„Gott sei dank bist du wach…" entfuhr es Piers erleichtert.

„Was ist hier los? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen…und warum bist du gefesselt?" Chris schien einen Blackout zu haben und wusste nicht mehr, wo vorn und hinten war.

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Wir wurden gefangen genommen…" versuchte er seinem Captain behutsam zu erklären, doch als er realisierte, was _eigentlich _passiert war wurde er um so nervöser.

„Aber warum?!" Chris versuchte sich von den Handschellen zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos. Sie waren einfach zu eng.

„Beruhig dich, Chris. Alles wird wieder gut." Obwohl er das sagte, glaube Piers selbst nicht daran, aber er musste doch seinen Captain irgendwie beruhigen.

„Okay du hast recht…sorry."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Sag mal…hattest du schon wieder einen Alptraum?" Chris dachte noch kurz drüber nach, was er antwortet.

„Ja."

„Willst du drüber reden?"

„Nein."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Er sah, wie Schweißtropfen von seiner Stirn lief.

„Ja, wir müssen jetzt erstmal gucken, wie wir hier rauskommen!" Im Gegensatz zu Piers, waren seine Füße noch mit einem Seil gefesselt. _‚Ich…Ich bin nicht alleine…Piers ist bei mir' _baute er sich selbst auf. So einen Alptraum…nein…so eine Erinnerung in diesem Moment zu bekommen, war das schlimmste was ihm passieren konnte. Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er konnte seinen schweren Atem nicht kontrollieren.

„Nagut…ich werde darauf zurück kommen…irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Piers versuchte seine Hände irgendwie vom Bettgitter zu befreien, aber es waren leider Handschellen aus Metall…na klar woraus auch sonst?

„Siehst du etwas im Raum, dass uns helfen könnte das Seil an meinen Füßen zu zerschneiden?" Chris versuchte selbst den Raum zu analysieren, aber in seiner momentanen Position war es nicht so einfach. Seine Waffen waren ebenfalls weg.

„Keine Chance…hier ist nichts was uns helfen könnte…" Piers' Blick durchlief den Raum, aber es war _nichts_ da, nur das Gefängnisbett woran er gefesselt ist. Der Raum an sich ähnelt einer Psychiatrie. Die Wände, die Deck und selbst der Boden sind weiß. „Schaffst du es zu mir zu kommen?" fragte Piers schlussendlich.

„Ich kann es versuchen…was willst du damit erreichen?" Chris machte sich an die Arbeit und bewegte sich wie eine Schlange voran. Es war schwer und sehr unkomfortable aber sowas hatte ihn noch nie davon abgehalten, sich irgendwie zu befreien.

„Du musst nachgucken ob hinter mir etwas ist, das wir benutzen können."

„Na klasse…und wenn da was sein _sollte_, wie zur Hölle soll ich da dran kommen, du Vogel?" fragte Chris nun total unbeeindruckt, kriecht aber trotzdem weiter.

„Na du hast einen sehr eindrucksvollen Mund mit dem du so manches bestimmt machen kannst." zwinkerte Piers ihn zu.

„Und du hast wie immer ein perfektes Timing für solche Themen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür…" sah er nun unschuldig seinen Captain an.

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören." entfuhr es Chris nun mürrisch. Für kleine Witze ist er jetzt nicht zu haben.

Kurz bevor Chris seinen Soldaten endlich erreichen konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich, dass einer High-Tech Tür ähnelt. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah dort hin, wo das Geräusch herkam…und es war wirklich so eine High-Tech Tür, doch was eigentlich mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war die Person, die durch die Tür in den Raum kam.

„_Ah_, sind meine Gäste endlich aufgewacht." sagte eine Person mit blonden Haaren und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille.

„_Wesker." _entfuhr Chris sofort der Name.

„Welch eine Überraschung…" kam es sarkastisch von Piers.

„Wurde ich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet? Dann entschuldigt meine unhöfliche Gastfreundlichkeit." Wesker amüsierte sich prächtig mit den Blicken seines früheren Untergebenen und den Blicken des jungen Soldaten.

„Was willst du, Wesker? Warum hast du _uns _gefangen genommen?" fragte Chris mit einer scharfen Stimme.

„Ich habe mir nur das wiedergeholt, was rechtmäßig meins war." gab der blonde mit einem größeren Grinsen wieder.

„Wir haben nichts, was dir gehört!"

„…Mein lieber Christopher…und ob ihr das habt." Seufzte Wesker ein bisschen und ging dann langsam auf dem am Boden liegende Mann zu. Chris versuchte von Wesker wegzukriechen, doch leider ließ es seine momentane Situation nicht zu. Der frühere Captain beugte sich zu ihm runter und berührte mit seiner Hand Chris' Kinn. „Ich habe _dich_ wiedergeholt!". Man konnte das grauen in Chris' Augen sehen, die Angst spüren, die vom dem momentanen Captain ausging.

„_Nein_!" er versuchte weiter wegzukriechen, doch es ging nicht.

„Lass deine Finger von ihm!" knurrte Piers ihn schon fast an. Der Hass dominierte, die restlichen Gefühle von ihm.

„Süß, wie dein kleiner Soldat dir helfen will." grinste er den Soldaten an und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Chris wandern.

„Er hatte mich noch nie verraten, im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen…nein Monstern!" Piers sah seinen Captain an, er hatte recht. Wesker war ein Monster.

„Christopher, du verletzt wirklich meine Gefühle…" er stand auf und sein Gesicht machte eine Mimik, die zu seinem Satz passte, aber als er dann Chris ansah, konnte man das Böse sehen. „Aber wollen wir doch mal sehen _wie _eindrucksvoll dein Mund wirklich ist."

„Was?!" Chris sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Na, dein Soldat selbst meinte doch du hättest so einen erstaunlichen Mund. Vielleicht hast du in der ganzen Zeit neue Tricks gelernt." Lachte er nun ganz leicht.

„Nein! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Piers wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, weil er ja unbedingt einen kleinen Scherz machen musste. Doch Wesker reagiert nur damit, dass er seinen Gürtel langsam aufmachte und Chris an sein Haar packte. Er zog ihn zur Wand.

„AHHhhh!" Chris merkte wie ein paar seiner Haare von seinem Kopf gerissen wurden und dann gegen die Wand geworfen wurde. „Nggnn…" er keuchte auf. Wesker lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand und wartete darauf, dass Chris jetzt anfangen würde, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt ganz genau nachdenken, was ich als nächstes machen würde, _Christopher_!" sagte er nun bedrohend.

„Sonst was?! Ich bin daran gewöhnt von dir gefoltert zu werden!" sagte Chris. Seinen Stolz würde er Wesker nicht geben, egal wie lange er leiden müsste.

„Ach wirklich, Christopher? Na dann muss ich mich wohl an deinen kleinen Soldat vergreifen. Ihm langsam mit dem Messer bearbeiten, wie ich es bei dir tat." grinste er ihn an und wollte gerade zu Piers gehen, als…

„Warte!" kam es sofort aus Chris' Mund.

„Ja, Christopher?"

„Ich mache das was du sagst…du hast gewonnen." Er sah zum Boden als er antwortete.

„Nein, das darfst du nicht machen Chris!" versuchte Piers seinen Captain zu überzeugen, dass er es nicht tun würde. „Ich kann es aushalten!" man hörte das Klinkern von Handschellen, die an Eisenstangen kamen.

„Ich warte auf deine finale Antwort, Christopher." Chris biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich werde das tun, was du von mir verlangst." Er sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, wie Wesker wieder zu ihm kam.

„Nein!" brüllte Piers. Doch es war zu spät, sein Captain war schon längst überzeugt von seiner Entscheidung.

„Sehr Weise von dir, Christopher..." Wesker holte ein Messer aus der Halterung, die an seiner Brust saß und schnitt das Seil durch, dass sich an Chris' Füßen befindet. Danach tat er das Messer zurück in die Halterung und holte zwei Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „…und wenn du deinen Job gut machst, gebe ich dir die Schlüssel für deine Handschellen und die deines Soldaten." Er packte Chris an seinem Hals und zog ihn so, dass Chris nun auf beiden Knie kniete.

„Chris, bitte…" bettelte er ihn an. „Ich will nicht, dass du das für mich machen musst!" Wesker holte nun sein bestes Stück aus seiner schwarzen Unterhose raus.

„Suck it!" sagte Wesker mit einem britischen Akzent, den Chris zum schaudern brachte. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Piers.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Piers." lächelte er ihn schwach an, als er dann gewaltsam zu Wesker's Unterleib gezogen wurde. Piers konnte nur entsetzt zugucken.

Chris zögerte etwas bis er dann langsam anfing die Spitze seines Schwanzes zu küssen. Er ließ seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen, bis er dann entlang der Vene seines Glied's leckte und bei seinen Hoden ankam. Wesker entspannt sich daraufhin und wurde langsam hart. Chris arbeitete sich weiter voran und küsste die ‚Bälle' von Wesker, bevor er dann wieder langsam zur Spitze ging. Als er wieder oben ankam, nahm er etwas von der Spitze seines Schwanzes in den Mund und beleckte es mit seiner Zunge.

„Warum so zögerlich? Du hattest es doch oft genug im Arsch gehabt." Wesker musste selbst über seinen Kommentar leicht lachen und spürte dann wie Chris zubeißen wollte. Er riss ihm am Haar, zog ihm von seinem Glied weg und schlug ihn dann so feste, dass er Blut spucken musste und zu Boden fiel.

„Warum schlägst du ihn?! Er macht doch was du willst!" brüllte ihn Piers sofort an.

„Noch so eine Aktion und du kannst deinen Soldaten in der Hölle sehen!" Er packte wieder Chris und lenkte seinen Kopf wieder zu seinem Unterleib. Chris stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz auf, bis er sich wieder an die Arbeit macht.

Wieder bei der Spitze angekommen, wollte er die Spitze wieder _ganz _langsam von oben nach unten lecken. Wesker merkte wie seine Schaft langsam scherzhaft wurde. Er packte Chris bei seinem Kopf, noch bevor er seinen eigentlichen Plan durchführen wollte und drückte sein komplettes Glied brutal in den Rachen des geschockten Captains ein. Er war mit der Situation überfordert.

„Ngghnn!" Chris winselte und merkte wie langsam Tränen seine Wangen runter liefen. Doch er versuchte noch so gut es ging Wesker einen Blowjob zu geben. Chris musste unbedingt Piers beschützen und die Schlüssel für die Handschellen bekommen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit hier lebend rauszukommen.

„Bitte hör auf! Ich werde es für ihn machen!" Piers bettelte nun den Teufel in Person an. Er wusste selbst nicht was er da gerade sagte, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall Chris weiter leiden sehen. Nicht wenn er es noch verhindern könnte. Wesker hingegen warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Du wertlose Kreatur interessierst mich nicht!" und er ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Chris schweifen. „So und nun fang an deinen Kopf zu bewegen."

Chris hatte sich wieder gefangen und tat, wie man es ihm befiehlt. Langsam setzte er seinen Kopf in Bewegung und bildete einen Rhythmus, den Wesker gefiel. Sein Kopf ging hoch und runter. Er leckte, lutsche und pumpte sein Glied. Wesker machte leichte befriedende Geräusche und bewegte sich nun in seinen eigenen Rhythmus, worin Chris sich erst finden musste. Wesker musste Chris _immer _dominieren, egal in was.

Nach mehreren Minuten merkte Chris endlich, wie Wesker langsam zu seinem Höhepunkt kommt. Er besaß keinen Rhythmus mehr, sondern stieß einfach nur bestialisch und unkontrolliert in Chris' Mund rein.

„Jaa…so ist es gut!" Wesker lächelte und stieß weiter hinein.

„Du bist so krank…" flüsterte Piers so, dass es Wesker noch verstehen konnte. Er warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Chris.

Kurz bevor er kam, hielt er Chris am Kopf fest, sodass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als den Orgasmus von Wesker runterzuschlucken. Er versuchte sich noch zu befreien, aber ohne seine Hände war es Sinnlos. Der blonde Mann ließ ihn dann nach mehreren Sekunden los und sah zu wie der Brünette zu Boden fiel und die restliche Weiße Flüssigkeit ausspuckte.

„Das hast du wirklich sehr gut gemacht, Christopher, ich bin beeindruckt!" lobte ihn Wesker teuflisch. „Aber dennoch will ich das du nächstes mal _alles_ runterschluckst…es wäre doch eine Verschwendung alles auf den Boden zu spucken." lächelte der Blonde ihn noch an und holte dann die Schlüssel für die Handschellen raus.

‚…_nächstes mal…'_ es war das einzige was Chris behalten konnte. Er würde wieder kommen und es von ihm verlangen. Alleine der Gedanke es nochmal zu tun, würde ihn zum Selbstmord verleiten.

„Hier ist deine Belohnung." Wesker warf ihm die Schlüssel neben seinem Kopf, zog sich wieder die Hose hoch und bewegte sich dann Richtung Tür.

„Halt! Du hast doch gesagt, dass du uns von den Handschellen los machen würdest!" mischte sich Piers wieder ein.

„Ich habe gesagt ich würde sie euch geben und nicht selbst entfernen. Christopher hat doch noch seinen Mund, womit er euch beiden losmachen kann." lächelte Wesker ihn an und sah dann den schwachen Brünetten an. Chris hatte glasige Augen und ist in eine Art Trance gefallen. „Ich vermute mal, dass es noch etwas dauern wird bis er in der Lage dazu ist." Und mit diesem Satz ging er dann raus.

„Mieser Betrüger!" fluchte Piers ihm hinterher und widmete sich dann seinem Captain zu, der sich bis jetzt noch nicht gerührt hatte. „Ist alles okay, Chris?!" panisch versuchte er von den Handschellen loszukommen, als er merkt, dass sich Chris nicht bewegt.

Chris kämpfte mit sich selbst um nicht in die gleiche Lage zu verfallen, wie er sie vor ein paar Jahren schon mit Wesker hatte.

_Als Wesker fertig mit ihm war, lag Chris in seinem eignen Blut und sah in die Leere. Seine Augen wurden glasig und sein Körper hörte auf zu zittern._

„_Christopher, Christopher…bist du schon wieder bewusstlos?" Wesker zog sich an, während er mit dem Leblosen Chris redete. „Das müssen wir dir unbedingt abgewöhnen. Das ist schon das dritte mal, dass dir das passiert." Er schüttelte den Kopf und packte Chris am Kopf, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. „My, my…oder ich war einfach zu gut für dich." Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Pfütze aus Blut fallen. „Ich werde dann später wiederkommen. Ruh dich gut aus, mein lieber Christopher." Er verließ den Raum._

_Statt sich zu freuen, dass sein Vergewaltiger weg ist, konnte Chris nur noch in die Leere sehen. Es ist der Moment, wo er nichts mehr spürt. Keinen Schmerz, keine Tränen und keine Gefühle. Doch bald würde er wieder in die Realität kommen und Wesker in die Augen gucken müssen. Seine Berührungen spüren, seine dunkle Stimme hören und ganz besonders, muss er an die Zeit von S.T.A.R.S. zurückdenken. Es war seine eigene Hölle._

Nach 30 Minuten blinzelte Chris mit seinen Augen und Piers konnte erkennen, wie sie wieder ihre alte Augenfarbe annahmen, eine schokobraune Iris. „Oh _Gott_ sei dank bist du wach!".

„Oww…w-was ist passiert?" Chris stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, als er versuchte sich an die letzten Ereignisse zu erinnern. Piers seufzte und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

„Du hast Wesker…" doch der Rest wollte einfach nicht aus seinen Mund, sondern blieb im Hals stecken. Piers konnte seinem Captain ansehen, dass er sich alleine schon mit dem Namen erinnerte. Chris schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus seinen Augenwinkel die Schlüssel der Handschellen liegen.

„Sind das die Schlüssel für die Handschellen?" fragte Chris ihn schlussendlich.

„Ja, wenigstens hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten…" antwortet Pier ihm.

„Alles klar, es wird Zeit das wir endlich von diesen nervigen Handschellen wegkommen." lächelte er ihn an.

„Wie willst du das machen?" guckte der Soldat ihn nun verwirrt an.

„Naja…probieren geht über studieren…würde ich mal sagen." Piers versucht sich nochmal zu befreien, was leider nur ein nerviges und unnötiges klimpern ergab.

„Also mir sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden." Chris musste grinsen.

„Das hör ich. Aber überlass den Rest einfach mir."

* * *

_**A/N:** **Uff hoffentlich war das nicht zu viel des guten. Der arme Chris muss schon was aushalten können, aber wollen wir doch mal sehen was die beiden so schaffen werden ;) Hoffen wir mal, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wird ._.**_


End file.
